Forever Yours
by LiziJ1987
Summary: What happens when a familiar face returns wanting revenge on Olivia? Will tradgedy strike for the happy couple? Rated T for the time being. R&R please.
1. Valentine

**Title: Forever Yours**

**Pairing: Alex/Olivia**

**Spoilers: None, i don't think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All character's belong to Dick Wolf and NBC (Shame! :( oh well...)**

**A/N: Hey, Thankyou for the reviews on my previous A/O story, i really appreciate it. Im thinking of making this into a multi-chapter story, but we will see what kind of reaction i get with this first :) I guess you could say this follows on from my other A/O fic: _'Soul Mates' _I hope this isnt too long or boring, i tried to keep it moving. I had to write an A/O Valentine's fic because i am a hopeless romantic and i hope you enjoy this as much i as i did writing it. Hope you all having a lovely Valentine's day, i can safely say, I am not. Anyway, enough from me, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Valentine's

Alexandra Cabot lay in bed on her side with her head propped up on her elbows staring at the sleeping form of her lover. It was just after 8am on Friday morning. Normally Alex and Olivia would be up and off to work by now but they had the weekend off. Little did Olivia know Alex had something special planned. Olivia stirred and smiled slightly but remained more or less comatose. Alex knew she was exhausted from all the late nights she'd had lately. The case the squad had been working on was a particularly gruelling one but they had successfully closed it yesterday and put a serial rapist behind bars. Alex gently kissed Olivia's shoulder before carefully vacating the bed. Alex decided to go out to get breakfast so she wrote a little note letting Olivia know where she was and left it on her pillow. She pulled on a pair of faded jeans and her favourite Harvard hoodie, grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Olivia stirred and sleepily rolled over to reach out for Alex but was puzzled when her side of the bed was empty. She lifted her head up and pouted before flopping back into the pillow. The motion caused the note Alex left to sweep up into the air slightly and land on Olivia's arm. Olivia rubbed her eyes to rid them of sleep and read the note.

_Liv,_

_Headed out for breakfast and to take care of a few things. Won't be long._

_Love you,_

_A xoxoxo_

A smile crept onto Olivia's face as she held the note to her heart. She rolled over and pulled Alex's vacant pillow to her. She breathed in the scent of Alex deeply. Olivia loved Alex more than anything or anyone in the world and was pretty sure her single days were actually over.

Olivia wasn't sure how long Alex had been gone but she got up, pulled on a pair of pyjama shorts and her oversized NYPD t-shirt and plodded into the kitchen to make some coffee.

As if on cue, 10minutes later, Alex walked through the door; breakfast in hand. Olivia poked her head around the kitchen doorway.

"Hey you,"

Alex met her girlfriend with a kiss. "Morning," she grinned. "Sleep well?"

"Better than ever."

"Good, I bought us some bagels." Alex smiled, took the bagels out of the bag and placed them on the kitchen counter while Olivia proceeded to make coffee. Olivia poured two cups of coffee but couldn't take her eyes of the blonde. She hadn't stopped smiling since she came back. Olivia raised one eyebrow when Alex looked at her.

"What?" Alex asked, still smiling.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, Cabot?" Olivia handed a mug to Alex and stood before her.

Alex took a sip of her coffee and watched Liv over the rim of her mug. "I'm taking you away for the weekend."

Olivia's eyes lit up. "Where?"

"Miami."

"What's the occasion?"

"Well today is the 13th February, so…" Olivia's face was blank, she wasn't getting it. Alex put her mug down on the bench, her shoulders sinking. Alex knew with Liv's job she was bound to forget certain things, her mind was preoccupied most of the time. "No reason…"

Olivia chuckled wrapping her arms around Alex's waist. "I'm just messing with you," Alex softened in her arms. "Will you be my Valentine, Miss Cabot?"

Alex unfolded her arms and draped them around the detective's neck as a smile broke out across her face. "Always, Miss Benson."

Alex leaned in for a quick kiss. "When do we leave?" Liv asked.

"Our flight is at 4:45pm this afternoon." Alex grinned. "So after we eat, we have to pack."

"You managed to plan this trip without me even knowing." Olivia mulled.

"It would seem so, yes."

"Some detective I am." Liv laughed. "What else have you been planning?"

Alex placed her finger on her chin and pretended to think. "Hmmm…If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Alex pulled herself from Liv's embrace to finish eating her bagel.

"I guess I can wait." Liv pouted.

"You have no choice," Alex winked. "And don't pout at me, you know what that look does to me."

Olivia continued to pout.

"Don't think because you keeping giving me that look I'm going to tell you something. I'm not."

Olivia huffed and sat down next to Alex who was now reading the paper to finish with her breakfast too. "God help me, if we have kids and they take after you." Alex teased.

Olivia laughed. "You'd love to have a mini me running around."

Alex looked up from the newspaper with a smile. "You're right."

* * *

Later that day, at around about 9pm, Alex and Olivia pulled up in a taxi outside of the Hilton Hotel in South Beach, Miami. Olivia got out of the taxi first and gazed upward at the huge hotel. She was in awe. Alex got out behind her and paid the driver as he handed them their bags. Alex thanked him and then took Olivia's hand and guided her inside.

Once they were checked in and were shown their hotel room, Olivia took it upon herself to get familiar with her new surroundings. The room was huge with a King sized bed which she was sure you could fit her and Alex in three times over. Alex dropped her bag at the foot of the bed and watched Liv take it all in.

Liv padded over to the window and drew back the curtains to reveal double doors. She opened the doors and stepped out onto a medium sized balcony with a table and two chairs. Liv put her hands on the ledge of balcony and looked out at the ocean. It was breath taking and for a moment she rested her head back and let the cool ocean breeze wash over her. Even thought it was after 9pm still pretty warm out.

Olivia smiled as she felt two warm arms slip around her waist. She rested her own arms on top of Alex's and leaned back into the embrace.

"You like?" The blonde purred into her neck.

"Baby, I love." Liv replied closing her eyes, loving the feeling of the cool breeze along with Alex's sweet butterfly kisses. "I do have a question though,"

"Oh?"

"We're here till Sunday right?" Alex nodded. "Then why are we only booked in here for one night?"

Alex smiled into Liv's neck and whispered. "It's a secret."

"I would strongly object to your secrecy if I wasn't utterly enjoying what you're doing right now," Liv said huskily with a throaty chuckle. Alex continued to kiss and nibble at the detective's neck. Alex spun Liv around in her arms; chocolate eyes met piercing blue.

"Hi there," Alex purred.

"Hi," Liv tucked a strand of long blonde hair behind Alex's ear and kissed her softly on the lips. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner." Liv stated.

"Oh you are?" Liv nodded. "Somewhere expensive, I trust?" the blonde teased.

"Yup, McDonalds." Olivia kissed Alex's nose and headed for the door.

"Cute, Liv. Very cute." Alex deadpanned as she locked the balcony door and followed her girlfriend out.

* * *

Alex and Olivia found a quaint little Italian restaurant not far from their hotel, Olivia knew Alex loved Italian and what Alex loves, Alex gets. The waitress guided them to a spare table at the back, handed them two menu's and told them she would be back to take their order.

Olivia studied the menu, there was so much choice and she was starving. Alex was the first to decide what she wanted. After a good 10 minutes Liv had finally chosen and the waitress came over to take their orders. When she had taken their order, she read it back to them to make sure she had it right.

The dark haired waitress held her notepad. "So that's one beer, one Pinot Grigio, one Chicken Carbonara and one Vegetable Risotto?"

Olivia nodded. "Thank you."

"I'll be back in a few moments with your drinks." The waitress, who had to be in her early twenties smiled, and disappeared in the opposite direction.

Alex looked to Olivia and titled her head to the side. Olivia cocked her eyebrow as if to say 'what?' The blonde reached over the table and entwined her fingers with Olivia's.

"I can't help staring at you, you're so beautiful, Liv."

Liv blushed. "Alex,"

"And I love that I can make you blush like that." Alex said with a twinkle in her eye. It was known that Alex was the only one who could _ever_ make Liv blush.

"It feels so good to be here with you, away from work for a few days. I've missed you lately." Liv lifted Alex's hand to her mouth and gently kissed her knuckles.

"I've missed you too." Alex seemed to drift off as she said that and it didn't go unnoticed by Liv. Liv looked at Alex, concern written all over her face.

"Lex, are you okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," Olivia smiled but then a thought crossed her mind…_no Alex wouldn't? Would she?_ Liv let go of the blonde's hand and found it hard to look her in the eyes. "Aside from it being Valentines weekend, I think I just realised what's happening here."

Alex was suddenly very confused; the mood had changed in a matter of seconds. "Nothing's happening Liv."

"Don't lie to me, just tell me straight, are you going back to Africa?"

"What? No! Liv, where is this coming from?"

"I figured this whole weekend was your way of telling me you were going away for a while…I don't know I just thought…" Liv trailed off.

"Sweetie, look at me," The brunette did as she was told and looked at the blonde. "I told you when I came home the last time that I was never leaving you again and I meant that. I swear to you Liv, I'm not making the mistake of leaving you again."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to ruin the night."

"Babe you didn't, we're fine. I promise."

"Good." Liv smiled but couldn't help but mentally kick herself for jumping to conclusions. It wasn't her fault, she just wasn't used to having things be so…so perfect, she was always anticipating something to go wrong.

Alex knew Liv still carried scars from her childhood and also because of Alex leaving so many times but tomorrow was going to prove to the detective that she was here to stay.

Not long after, their food arrived. Alex thoroughly enjoyed her Chicken Carbonara and Liv loved her Vegetable Risotto. After they had eaten and paid their bill, Olivia and Alex were walking hand in hand back to their hotel but Alex stopped and stood in front of Liv.

"I don't want to go back to our room yet."

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's go dancing!" Alex exclaimed. "I want to dance with you Liv." Alex inched closer and grazed her finger tips up Olivia's right side.

Olivia shuddered. "Lead the way."

Alex took Olivia's hand once again and took them to a nearby club which played chart music as well as a lot of Cuban beats. It was pretty crowded; it was a Friday night after all. Passing on drinks, Alex took Olivia straight to the dance floor.

The dance floor was even more crowded but Alex found a spot that was vacant and pulled Liv to her. Their bodies crashed together but neither of them complained. Alex grinned seductively and turned the brunette so her front was pressed into Liv's back. They grinded to the Cuban sound that was vibrating out of the large speakers. The sensation of Alex's breasts pressed up against her back was proving distracting for Liv. Alex bit down gently on Liv's ear lobe causing the detective to grip onto the blonde's hand that held her securely around her waist.

Without warning Olivia pulled Alex around to her front and pushed their bodies together. Their lips met in a feverish exploration of each other's mouths. When they parted they were both gasping for air and their eyes clouded with desire. Olivia bent her right leg and placed it between Alex's thighs to which Alex grinded against. Olivia could feel the wetness pooling from Alex even through the fabric of her jeans. They continued to dance like that for a little while longer before either woman could take it any longer.

When they got back to their hotel room they fell onto the bed, hands everywhere, lips almost permanently stuck together. When the need for air became too much they broke apart, breathless. Alex rolled them both over so she was on top of Liv, straddling her.

"Liv," Alex paused and bit her lip, embarrassed.

"You just want to go to sleep?"

Alex nodded sheepishly. "I'm really sorry, I really want to make love to you, I mean god you can tell how bad I want to-"

Liv silenced her with a finger to the blonde's lips. "Baby, it's ok, I don't think I have the energy right now either. "

They both laughed as Alex fell onto the bed beside Liv. "I promise you that tomorrow night, I will rock your world."

"That would sound a whole lot more enticing if I knew where we will be sleeping tomorrow night." The brunette teased.

"All in good time, baby." Alex kissed her arm and then went to get ready for bed. As Alex brushed her teeth and washed her face, Liv changed into a pair of shorts and purple tank top then they switched. Alex changed into a grey off the shoulder nightie. Olivia and Alex crawled into bed, Liv spooning Alex; her arm draped over her slender waist.

Alex turned her head to give Liv a kiss on the lips. "Goodnight Liv, I love you."

"I love you too, Goodnight baby."

It didn't take Olivia long to drift off but Alex was still awake; her thoughts of what Valentine's day would bring. She was nervous but excited and she was thrilled that Liv didn't have any idea what she had planned. She kissed Liv's hand tenderly that was draped over her waist and as she listened to Liv's relaxed breathing, Alex was soon fast asleep too.

* * *

Olivia woke the next morning to find Alex standing above her on the bed with her iPhone in her hand.

"What are you doing?" the brunette asked, her voice full of sleep.

Alex loved how adorable Liv looked in the mornings. "Taking pictures of my beautiful girlfriend." Alex replied as she continued to snap away.

"Why?" the brunette stared up at her girlfriend and to Alex the look she was being given was extremely sexy.

"Because I want to remember this day, forever."

Without warning Liv pulled on Alex's calf's causing Alex's knees to buckle and land on either side of Liv's belly straddling her. Alex giggled and hovered centimetres above Liv's lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby." Liv whispered against Alex's lips.

Alex shuddered. "Happy Valentine's day." she breathed. While Alex was preoccupied Olivia swiped Alex's iPhone from her hand and rolled them over, pinning the blonde beneath her.

"Liv!" the blonde squealed.

"You took my photo so it's only fair I take yours." Liv winked.

"Wait! I don't want pictures of myself on my own phone!"

"That's a good point. What good would they be to me if they were on your phone." Liv put Alex's iPhone on the bedside table before reaching for her own.

Olivia held her iPhone above Alex and started taking pictures. The blonde giggled shyly. "Beautiful. Work it, baby!" Liv joked.

Alex blushed but then she got an idea. She shuffled underneath Liv and propped herself up a little bit and began to pout at the camera. Then she pursed her lips into a sexy kiss and messed her hair up. Liv wiped her mouth in case she was drooling and watched as Alex slipped the nightie further off one shoulder, exposing soft ashen skin.

Liv swallowed hard. "Forget the phone." She tossed her phone onto the bed and devoured Alex with passionate kisses.

* * *

"I don't understand why we can't go together?" Liv huffed.

"Because I have to take care of a few things first and I want it to be perfect for you."

"Where are we going?"

Alex strode over to her bag and pulled out an envelope with _Olivia _written on the front. "When I've gone, give me half an hour, then open this and come meet me."

"Meet you where?"

"It's all in here." Alex motioned to the envelope and handed it to the brunette. "Trust me."

"I do."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Alex kissed Liv's cheek.

"I'm not worried, maybe a little curious but never worried."

"Curious is good." Alex took both of Liv's hands in hers and brought them to her lips. "I've got to go now, but I will see you soon."

The brunette nodded. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Alex picked up both Liv's bag and her own and took them with her to their next destination. Olivia was already wearing her chosen outfit for the evening but since Alex had the bags, she hadn't changed yet.

* * *

Half an hour later Olivia had checked them out of the Hilton and was in a taxi on her way to her next destination, Miami Harbour. Olivia had no idea why she was meeting Alex there but she had to admit she was super excited. She always got butterflies when she was with Alex but for some reason, she was more excited than ever. The detective had decided on wearing a blue silk dress that wrapped around her abdomen with matching blue shoes. The taxi pulled up, she paid him and then took in her surroundings. It was dark but she could see some lights not far along from where she was. Olivia then referred back to her little note that Alex had given her which read:

_Follow the trail of white roses. _

Olivia looked ahead and found a rose attached to the gate that lead to a row of boats. She picked It up and smiled then she found another rose lying on the deck, then another and another and another. Before she knew what hit her she was standing in front of large yacht covered in white fairy lights. She walked to where the entrance to the yacht was and her eyes fell on Alex.

When Alex had left the hotel room she had casual jeans and a cotton shirt on but now she was wearing a black dress that fell to mid-thigh and was cut into a V down her chest and stomach. Olivia liked what she saw. Alex looked beautiful.

She looked around again as Alex helped her step onto the yacht. "This is amazing, Alex."

"Thank you, I'm happy you like it."

"Champagne?" Alex asked, holding a glass out to Liv.

"Thank you." Liv took a sip. "C'mere." Olivia pulled Alex to her and their lips met in a gentle kiss. Alex pulled away and took Liv's hand.

"Follow me." She instructed. Alex took the brunette inside the yacht to where she had placed some cushions on the floor. On the table next to the cushions there was a champagne bucket and some strawberries. There was fairy lights everywhere and Olivia could tell Alex had worked hard to make this extremely romantic. Alex sat down on the cushions and pulled Liv down with her. Once they were settled, Olivia spoke.

"How did you find this yacht?"

"It's my Uncle's."

"Your family's even richer than I thought." Liv looked around in amazement. Alex laughed then Olivia spoke again. "I brought your present." The brunette handed her a small gift bag.

The Attorney's eyes lit up as she took the box out and opened it. Alex took the silver heart shaped locket out and opened it up to reveal a picture of herself and Liv. "I love it, it's perfect!" Alex leaned forward, cupped Liv's cheek and kissed her gently sucking on her lower lip.

"You're perfect." Liv murmured against the Attorney's lips.

Alex broke their kiss. "Will you put it on for me?"

Liv nodded. Alex turned around so Liv could put it on. "I know we've discussed the idea of kids so I thought when we have a baby, we can put a picture of him/her in the locket too." Liv kissed the back of Alex's neck where she had fastened.

"Definitely." She paused before staring intensely into Liv's eyes. "For the record, I can't wait to start a family with you. I know you will be an amazing Mom."

Olivia and Alex took another sip of their champagne as Alex picked up a strawberry and held it to her mouth. "Wanna bite?" the blonde placed it between her pearly whites with a raised eyebrow.

The brunette gave her lop sided grin before taking the strawberry in her mouth too. Their mouths became a sweet sticky mess as they shared the strawberry between kisses. They licked their mouths clean with the use of each other's tongues.

"Yum." Liv said grinning.

"You can say that again."

"As much fun as the strawberry sharing is, I'm kind of wondering where my present is."

"Oh right, I kind of didn't get you anything, sorry about that." Alex teased.

Liv gasped in mock disbelief. "Shocking!"

Alex laughed. "Stand up."

Liv did as she was told. "Why?"

"Because I want you too."

Alex turned on the CD Player and plugged her iPod into the iPod dock. A few seconds later, the yacht was filled with the sound of _'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars_.

"Dance with me?"

"Certainly." Olivia pulled Alex to her and in response Alex wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. "Don't think that I've forgotten about my present because I haven't." Liv joked.

"This is your present, honey."

As they swayed to the music, Olivia was a bit perplexed but she just went with it. She wasn't about to question it. The chorus started to play and Alex spoke.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

"I know you have doubts, not about us, but about yourself. You never feel like you deserve me, like you're not good enough, you're damaged. But I'm telling you Olivia Benson when I look at you, I don't see a damaged woman, I see a strong, confident, intelligent, beautiful woman and to quote the song, I love you just the way you are."

"Alex-"

"No, let me finish. I love you with all my heart and _I'm _the luckiest woman in the world because I get to go to bed with you every night and wake up to your gorgeous face every morning. I never want that to end, and I hope you feel the same way."

_And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

"I do, very much so." Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat. Olivia was finally realising where this was going.

Alex leaned down to the table and retrieved a small box from behind the champagne bucket. Olivia wondered how she had never noticed that before now. Alex bent down onto one knee before Liv and opened the box to show two white gold engagement rings.

"Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

"Yes." The brunette choked out.

"Yes?" Alex asked hoping she had heard right.

"Yes! Yes!" Olivia exclaimed happily as she pulled Alex up. Alex placed the ring on her finger and then Olivia did the same. "I can't believe I had no idea you were going to do this."

"I'm just full of surprises." Alex winked.

Alex leaned into Olivia and pressed their lips together, softly at first but the kisses soon turned into ones filled with passion. Hands roamed, bodies pressed firmly together and tongues danced. Olivia had never felt truly loved until Alex came along, now she had just pledged to spend the rest of her life with her and she couldn't have been happier. Even though Liv always thought she would be the one to propose, she wasn't complaining.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Ok what did you guys think? Do you want more? If you do, let me know what you would like to see happen to our two favourite women, either in the comments or via PM. :) R&R please.**


	2. Escaped

**A/N: Hey guys, thankyou so much for the reviews, i didnt expect to get that many at all. :) I hope you like this next installment, it isnt as long as the last chapter but i hope it doesnt disappoint you. I've also jumped ahead by 5 Months to get the ball rolling. Enough from me and on with the fic, hope you like! Let me know.**

**Previous Disclaimers Apply.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Escaped**

**5 Months Later**

**SVU Squad Room**

**15th August**

**10:53am**

Olivia was sat at her desk; finishing some DD5's that she had already put off doing for too long. Elliot, Munch and Fin were all in Cragen office, clearly deep in conversation, but what that conversation was, Liv had no clue. Liv was curious as to why she wasn't included in it but she was too tired to get worked up over it. The brunette had two more DD5's to do and she was done, so she decided to focus, she'd be seeing the forms in her dreams before long.

The next time Liv looked up, around 20 minutes later, Elliot was back at his desk along with Fin and Munch. She'd never even heard them return.

Liv looked up and caught his eye. "What was that about?"

"Nothin." El said shrugging his shoulders. "Rippin' us a new one."

Liv and El had been partners for a long time and she knew when he was lying. "Why?" she asked.

"Because he can." El replied, not meeting her eyes.

"That's not a reason." Liv smirked.

"Drop it, Liv!" he snapped, rubbing his face with his hands and marching over to the coffee machine.

"Sorry I spoke." Liv dropped her pen on the desk. Her mood had just dropped dramatically so she turned her gaze to Munch and Fin. "Guys, what's goin' on?"

"Everythin' is fine." Fin said, not daring to look at Liv directly, he knew he was a bad liar, especially when it came to Liv. Munch never said a word.

"Clearly everything isn't fine but whatever." The brunette stood up from her chair just as Alex walked into the precinct.

"Ready to go?" Alex asked cheerily, sidling up to Olivia.

Liv had never been so happy to get out of the 1-6. "Definitely," she said with a warm smile and kiss to her finance's lips. "Can you guys remind the Cap' I have a doctor's appointment and will be back in an hour, tops?"

"Sure thing, Liv." Fin replied.

Olivia nodded her thanks, grabbed Alex's hand and headed to the car. Alex could sense Liv was tense so once they were inside the car; she pulled her up on it.

"Is everything ok, sweetie?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, the guys are acting weird."

"More weird than usual, is that possible?" Alex joked and was quite pleased when she heard Liv chuckle.

"Something's up, I know it."

"You know if it's important they will tell you, Liv." Alex took Liv's right hand in hers. "Don't let it bother you right now; we have an appointment to get to." Alex kissed Liv's knuckles tenderly.

"Yes we do." Liv smiled, feeling a surge of butterflies build in her belly. With that, Alex started the car and drove off.

~~~ AOAOAOAO ~~~

**Mercy General**

**OBGYN Department**

**15th August**

**11:46am.**

When Alex and Olivia arrived at the Doctor's office, they didn't have to wait long before they were called in. A nurse got them settled and then a few minutes later, the Doctor breezed in.

"Good Morning Ladies, how are we doing today?"

"Good thank you, Dr Morgan." Alex replied. Dr Morgan was tall, brown hair, mid 30s and had been their Doctor from the very beginning.

"So, Olivia, how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, the morning sickness is getting better, didn't think to would last this long. Aside from that I'm just really tired."

"That's pretty normal; morning sickness should fade out soon too. Some women suffer longer with morning sickness. You're, " He picked up her chart and flipped through the papers. "..20 weeks gone this week I see. Time flies." Both Alex and Olivia nodded as Liv joined together their fingers. Alex smiled up at her from her seat next to the examination table.

"Ok," Dr Morgan smiled at them both; he almost had a twinkle in his eye. "Let's have a look at your baby shall we?"

"Please." Olivia bit her lower lip in anticipation.

Dr Morgan lifted up Liv's gown and squirted some jelly onto her. Olivia flinched at the coldness of it. Dr Morgan apologized before moving the scanner around her slightly swollen abdomen. Olivia and Alex watched the screen intently.

Dr Morgan spoke as he pointed to various points on the screen. "There's your baby, he or she looks really healthy, there's the feet, hands, nose." The baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"Look Alex, there's our baby." Liv beamed with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh my god." Alex rose from her seat in awe.

"Strong heartbeat too. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Alex and Olivia looked at him then at each other. "Do you want to find out?" Liv asked Alex.

"Yeah I think I do,"

"We want to know." Liv confirmed.

"Ok, let's just see here," Dr Morgan moved the scanner further over Liv's belly and then stopped. "Congratulation's, you're having a girl."

"We're having a daughter?" The blonde couldn't stop the tears from forming. "Did you hear that a Liv?"

"Yeah, a baby girl." Liv beamed. She never thought she would get the chance to have children and now she is, with the love of her life.

Alex leaned down and kissed Liv on the lips while Liv gripped Alex's long blonde hair and glided her fingers through it. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex replied, her eyes not leaving the brunette's until the Dr cleared his throat.

"Would you like me to print some pictures for you?"

Alex nodded. "I can't wait to pin them on our fridge." She glowed with pride.

Dr Morgan handed them their pictures and asked them to schedule another appointment for 12 weeks' time. After cleaning Liv up and making the appointment, Liv and Alex headed back to their jobs. Liv took a scan picture back to the 1-6 with her to show the guys, she hoped it would cheer them up. The blonde pulled up outside the 1-6. The detective nor the attorney couldn't stop smiling.

Liv, who was leaning back against the head rest, turned to face Alex. "I'm so happy right now."

"Me too." Alex leaned forward to brush some hair off Liv's face. "I was thinking, when you get home tonight, we could talk about setting a date for our wedding?"

"Sure and while we're on that, we can discuss baby names too." Liv grinned.

"Sounds like a plan."

Liv takes her seatbelt off and presses her lips to Alex, for what she intended to be a quick kiss but Alex had other ideas. Alex ran her fingers through Liv's shoulder length brown locks and held her in place for a soul searing kiss. When Liv pulled away to take in some much needed air, she was sure the world was spinning.

Liv groaned, almost childlike. "Aleexxxx, you can't kiss me like that and then expect me to walk in there," she motioned with her head to the 1-6 building. " And _work, _my concentration will be shot to pieces."

"You knew the risks when you agreed to go out with me." Alex shrugged then lowered her voice and brought her lips to Liv's ear. "There's plenty more kisses like that waiting for you when you get home."

Olivia shuddered. "I hope so." Alex responded by kissing her cheek. "As much as it kills me, I gotta go honey, we love you." Liv said patting her stomach.

"I love you both too, baby." Alex smiled rubbing Liv's stomach lovingly. "Be careful." She warned Liv.

"I will, I promise. See you later." Liv got out of the car and waved Alex off.

~~~ AOAOAOAO ~~~

**SVU Squad Room**

**August 15th**

**12:33pm**

Olivia stepped off the elevator and rounded the corner into the squad room to find El, Fin, Munch and Cragen huddled around Fin's desk. When they heard footsteps they turned around.

"Hey Liv, how did it go at the Doctor's?" Cragen asked, bringing the conversation they were having to a halt.

Olivia beamed, not even caring that it seemed they were hiding something. "Great." She handed the scan picture to Cragen. "It's a girl."

"Congratulation's Liv, I bet Alex is thrilled too?" Cragen asked with a smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"Yeah, she is." She watched as the four men circulated the scan picture, but nobody but Cragen had spoken.

"El? Are you ok?" She placed a hand on his broad shoulder.

"Yeah of course, I'm happy for you Liv, and Alex." He pulled her into a bear hug and closed his eyes. He was worried and had every reason to be after what he and the guys had just found out earlier that day. Olivia hugged him back. She wanted to ask them right out what was going on but she was in a really, really good mood and whatever was on their minds, wasn't good. She knew they would tell her eventually. She hoped.

~~~ AOAOAOAO ~~~

**One Hogan Place**

**District Attorney Alexandra Cabot's Office.**

**August 15th**

**16:54pm**

Alex had just got settled back in her office after a meeting with Jack McCoy when her cell phone started emitting the sounds of 'Bad' by Michael Jackson. Alex had assigned each of her close contacts with a certain song, so she instantly knew who was calling.

"Hey El, what's up?"

"_Hey, Liv's just gone to get a soda from the vender so I don't have long but there's something you should know_." Elliot's tone was hushed.

"What's that? Is Liv ok?"

"_Yeah she's fine, but we haven't told her, what I'm about to tell you_."

Why haven't you told Liv?"

"_Because we don't want to put any stress on her, with her being pregnant and all. This involved…involves her closely_."

Alex's heart began to beat a little faster. "El, what is it? You're scaring me."

"_Alex, this morning Cragen got a call from Rikers," _Elliot paused_. "An inmate has escaped and urm…we have reason to believe Liv is in Danger." _

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: I know cliffhangers are bad...but sometimes it just has to be done. Review for more please :)_**


	3. Scared

**A/N: Thankyou very much for the reviews, i really loved reading them and im happy to know you are liking this story. I'd also like to say a huuuge thankyou to Mini-Olivia-Benson for giving me the corage to continue with this, you're awesome :) I'm trying my best with the Police procedure and stuff, im winging it lol. On with the story, enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Scared**

"Who escaped?" Alex asked, not really wanting to know the answer, because the less she knew, the less real it would seem.

_"Lowell Harris."_ Elliot replied.

As soon as his name left Elliot's lips, Alex's eyes widened. "What? How?" She hated that name, despised it even. When Liv had told her what happened while she had been undercover as an inmate, Alex had wanted to kill him herself, with her bare hands.

_"He had a helping hand. We want to be 100 per cent sure of what the situation is first, before we tell Liv."_

"If he's out for revenge, Liv is going to be first in the firing line, El. We have to tell her." Alex's voice began to shake.

_"That's why I'm calling; can you get over to the 1-6 in about half an hour?"_

Alex checked her watch. "Yeah."

_"We think it would be easier for Liv to hear what we have to say if you are there with her."_

"I'll be there ASAP." Alex said her goodbyes and hung up then quickly grabbed her things and headed for the 1-6.

* * *

**SVU Squad Room**

**August 15****th**

**17:20pm**

Alex stepped off the elevator and breezed into the squad room bumping into Olivia on her way in.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Liv asked, surprised to see her fiancé standing in front of her.

"El called me." Alex replied, the worry lines on her face, showing now more than ever. Olivia sensed the blonde was edge; she reached out to cup her face.

"Baby, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm-..." Alex started to say but was cut off by Cragen.

"Liv, we need to talk to you, can you come into my office please." Cragen's mood was serious. Olivia looked from Cragen, back to Alex, then to Elliot, Fin and Munch. Alex took Liv's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as they all entered Cragen's office.

Alex and Olivia sat down while Cragen sat behind his desk and the 3 other men, stood at various points in the small office.

"What's going on?" Liv asked, looking around the room.

"Liv, we think you could be in danger, Lowell Harris escaped from prison 3 days ago." Cragen began. Alex felt Olivia stiffen at the mention of his name. "We were informed last night that Ashley Tyler was found raped and murdered in her apartment."

Olivia tried to digest the information she was being given. "How could he escape? What makes you think he's coming after me?"

"You helped put him in jail, Olivia, and in his eyes, you were the one who got away."

Olivia shuddered at the memory of her attack. "How do you know it was Harris that raped and murdered Ashley? It could've been anyone." She was starting to panic and really didn't want to believe that he was really out there somewhere just waiting for his moment to strike. Her hand that wasn't being held by Alex instinctively went to her stomach protectively.

"He left his finger prints at the crime scene, the fluids on the body matched his DNA; he doesn't care about getting caught. It's clear he want's revenge. Unjustified revenge but revenge none the less." Fin explained.

"How did he escape?" Liv asked, squeezing Alex's hand tighter.

"He paid a Prison Guard to help him get out." Munch chimed in from behind Liv and Alex.

"We tried to trace the guard's whereabouts but he's fled the country and because he paid for his flight in cash, we have no way of knowing where he's gone."

"What's the plan?" Olivia focused her eyes on the floor, not wanting to show the fear in her eyes to the men around her.

"You won't be travelling to and from work on your own, one of us will always be with you and there will be two detectives' staking out, outside your building. We will catch him before he gets anywhere near you, Liv."

"I'm a cop, I know how to handle myself." She retorted.

"We know Liv, but you're pregnant and we have no idea what his plan is." El said softly.

"No!" Liv exclaimed, making everyone around her jump. "I'm not letting him run my life; we will go on as normal, no protective detail, no nothing!"

Cragen looked around the room at the faces staring back at him. "Olivia, this is serious, we have to protect you, and it's our job."

"I know it's serious, but I can protect myself." She paused for a minute and then scoffed. "I'm not scared of him; he's a pathetic excuse for a man."

Alex and the men in the room knew better than argue with Olivia, she was stubborn, too stubborn for her own good at times. Olivia agreed to let Elliot take her to and from work so at least they knew she was safe. But what Olivia didn't know was that Cragen had ordered a Police Officer from his department to stake out outside Olivia and Alex's apartment building. He informed Alex and the guys of this.

After the briefing was over, Alex stormed out ahead of Olivia, she was upset and wanted her other half to know just how upset she was. The brunette nodded her appreciation to the men in her life before following Alex out. Olivia had been scared when she was first told that Lowell Harris had escaped, but she did a complete one-eighty and didn't want to give the creep the satisfaction of seeing her scared.

The car ride back to the apartment was quiet, neither woman wanting to start a conversation that could possibly turn into an argument, until they were inside their apartment. Alex also hoped Olivia wouldn't notice the car tailing them, ready to sit on look out in the street.

Once inside their apartment, Alex threw her purse onto the dining table and turned around to glare at Olivia. Olivia closed the door, locked it and then waited for Alex to speak.

"What the hell was that!"

"What?"

Alex scoffed. "You could _possibly_ have a psycho coming after you and you tell the guys, you don't need any protection? Olivia, how can you be so nonchalant about this?" her voice was raised.

"I'm not going to give him the satisfaction, Alex. At one point he had me right where he wanted me, I was trapped, I was scared and I couldn't do anything about it, but this time I can. He doesn't scare me, sweetie." Olivia said softly as she moved towards Alex to wrap her in her embrace.

Alex swiped her arms away. "I'M SCARED LIV!" the blonde yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "You're the love of my life and you're carrying our baby, there isn't just you to think about in all of this! If something happened to you both I would die!" Alex started to shake with anger. "And don't tell me you're going to be fine because, you," she prodded Liv's shoulder hard. ", don't know that!"

Olivia's heart broke at the sight before her; she had never seen Alex cry this hard before. The blonde was shaking and sobbing so Olivia took the weaker Alex into her arms and held her tight. "You're right baby, I'm sorry." The brunette kissed Alex's hair and rubbed her back in soothing circles. "Sweetie, you know that El and the guys have my back, and Officer Pike, out there," Liv motioned to the window. "is keeping an eye on the place." Alex looked up with tear stained cheeks.

"You know about him?"

"I'm not a Detective for nothin' you know." Liv gave Alex her lopsided grin. She wiped the hair from the blonde's face and held her face in her hands. "I know you're scared but I promise you, I will be extra careful and always be on the alert."

Alex sighed. "Baby I just…I just love-"

"I know. We love you too." Olivia said moving one hand to her small bump. Alex cuddled into Olivia and placed a kiss on the side of her neck. Alex pulled her head back up to meet Liv's eyes.

"Just do me a favour Liv, don't try to be a hero." Alex warned.

"I won't." Liv pecked Alex on the lips.

~AOAOAOAO~

A few hours later, Olivia had gone to bed and Alex had brought some files home to go over, so she was sat at the dining table, with her laptop. She took her glasses off and rubbed her tired eyes; the glare from the laptop screen beginning to hurt. The attorney pinched the bridge of her nose, as hard as she tried, she couldn't concentrate. Thoughts of Olivia and their baby filled her head. She was terrified of them being hurt, or worse, and Olivia's explanation of why she wasn't at all fazed by the turn of events plagued her.

She closed her laptop in defeat and padded to the bedroom where Olivia was slpeeing. Olivia lay on her right side, one arm under her head, the other draped protectively over her belly. She was half in and half out of the covers, the summer heat obviously getting to her. Alex leaned against the doorway, one foot crossed over the other. Watching the brunette sleep always had a soothing effect on her but this time the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach wasn't going away.

Alex quietly stepped towards the bed, leaned down, kissed the detective's cheek then moved lower to plant another gentle kiss to her baby bump. "Sweet dreams, baby." She whispered before leaving the room to get ready for bed herself.

~AOAOAOAO~

Lowell Harris was sat at a desk, leaning back in his chair with this fingers locked behind his head. The apartment wasn't very big, or bright. There was no light apart from a small window in the living room. The only furniture that existed was the desk, chair and a bed with a white iron frame. He stared up at the wall in front of him with a predatory look in his eyes.

Lowell Harris's eyes trailed over picture after picture of Olivia taken over the last few days since he had been out of Prison. Some on her own, some with Alex leaving their apartment, walking in the park, shopping. The wall was covered.

He licked his lips and an evil grin flashed across his face. "Not long now, Detective Benson." He said as he picked up a gun off the desk and loaded it with bullets. "Not long at all."

* * *

**A/N: As always love to know what you think. If you want more, you know what you gotta do... ;) I might not be able to update till Monday because im working all weekend but we shall see. Thanks! :)**


	4. Intruder

**A/N: Thankyou once again for the reviews, i really like hearing what you have to say about my story. Here's the next part, hope you like it :) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Trapped**

**Alex and Olivia's Apartment.**

**August 18****th**

**08:03am.**

It had been 3 days since Liv and Alex had been informed about Lowell Harris and since then there had been no sign of him anywhere. Liv and Alex weren't sure whether to be relieved by that fact or unnerved. But they made a decision together to just get on with their lives and just take each day as it came.

Olivia stood in front of the long bedroom mirror wearing only her trousers and black bra and stared at her reflection. She looked at herself head on then turned to the side and surveyed her changing body. Her bump was getting bigger by the day, or seemed to be anyway. The brunette fastened the top button of her maternity slacks and breathed out a puff of air. As she was stood, still fixated by her mirror image, Alex came out of the bathroom tying her long blonde hair into a messy pony tail.

Olivia furrowed her brow. "Do I look fat and bloated?"

Alex sat on the edge of the bed and gave her an 'Are you kidding me?' look. "Of course not, you look hot Liv, you always do."

"You're biased." Liv smirked.

"Maybe, but," Alex stood up and walked up to her fiancé and wrapped her arms around her from behind, resting her hands on Liv's stomach. "I happen to find that you carrying our baby makes you even more beautiful to me." Liv smiled at her through the mirror. "If that's possible." Alex added.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." The brunette said.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Detective?" The blonde cocked her head to the side then continued. "You, love of my life, are beautiful," Alex kissed her bare shoulder. "Sexy," she kissed her opposite shoulder. "Gorgeous," She kissed in between her should blades. "Stunning," Alex moved round to Liv's front and placed her right palm over Liv's heart, which was now pounding. "Cute," The blonde placed a kiss to Liv's neck. "Magnificent," Then her jaw line, "Exquisite" Alex whispered the last word as she captured the brunette's lips in her own with a reassuring, loving kiss.

When Alex reluctantly pulled their lips apart, Liv was looking slightly flushed and highly aroused. So was Alex, for that matter.

"Do I need to go on?" Alex asked.

Liv shook her head. She was filled with warmth all over and only Alex was able to make her feel that way. "I love the way you make me feel." Liv put her hand on the top of Alex's that was still over her heart.

"Like wise." The blonde leaned in for another kiss but was interrupted when Liv's phone began to ring. They both groaned as Liv moved to pick it up.

"Benson. Hey El, yeah…ok…I'll be down in 5." Liv pressed the end button and picked her shirt up off the bed and put it on. "El's downstairs, I gotta go to work."

Alex nodded and watched the detective fasten her belt and take her gun and shield from the bedside table drawer. "Be careful, ok"?

"Always." Liv kissed Alex on the cheek and headed for the door.

"Hey honey, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

Liv thought for a moment, putting both hands on her belly. "Baby want's pizza."

Alex laughed. "What baby want's, baby gets." Throughout Liv's pregnancy, the only thing she craved more than anything was pizza; Alex had told her if she kept eating pizza she would start looking like one. Liv smiled lovingly at Alex for heading downstairs to meet Elliot.

**SVU Squad Room**

**August 18****th**

**14:17pm**

"Any signs of Harris yet?" Liv asked casually over her sandwich.

"Not a peep. But that doesn't mean anything." El replied taking a swig of his soda.

"If he was going to strike, he would've done by now. He's probably long gone."

"Maybe, but we can't take any chances." Elliot paused then added thoughtfully. "I admire you Liv."

Liv raised her eyebrow, motioning for him to continue. "You're so calm about all of this, if I was you; I'd be on the edge, all the time."

"I just choose to not let it get to me, he took a part of me last time and I won't let him do it all over again."

Elliot smiled and continued to eat his lunch. Liv looked away from him to the engagement ring that adorned her left hand. Whether Alex knew it or not, she was the reason Liv had the courage to carry on as normal and not fall apart with fear.

**Alex and Olivia's Apartment**

**August 18****th**

**22:01pm**

Alex placed her phone back onto the coffee table in front of her. The blonde had just ordered a Chicken Supreme pizza, with extra mushrooms (another of Liv's cravings) for herself and Olivia. Olivia had called her 3 hours earlier and informed her she wouldn't be home till about half past ten due to some work she and El wanted to get finished before leaving. So as Alex waited for Liv to come home and their pizza to arrive, she poured herself a glass of wine, put her feet up and read over some case files.

About 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door, Alex got up, checked the peep hole and opened the door to the delivery guy. She retrieved the money from her purse and then placed the pizza on the bench on the kitchen. Alex savoured the smell coming from the hot box; her stomach growled with hunger.

Alex reached for two plates from the cupboard above her but was interrupted by another knock at the door. She figured it might be the pizza guy again and racked her brains as she walked towards the door trying to remember if she short changed him or the other way around. Without thinking she opened the door, when she her eyes locked with the person in front of her, she froze.

Lowell Harris.

Alex acted as quickly as she could to try and close the door but slammed his foot in the way and was too strong for the blonde. He pushed hard on the door, knocking Alex off balance, she tumbled backwards.

He grinned wickedly in the doorway before slamming it shut behind him. He strode towards her and grabbed her hair, pulling her backwards. Alex yelped and she fought to release herself from his grip but it was pointless.

"GET OFF ME!" she yelled before he gathered her tightly in his arms and covered her mouth with his hands.

"Not so fast, Blondie." His voice was menacing.

**~AOAOAOAOAO~**

**22:42pm**

"Baby, I'm home." Liv said in a sing song voice as she entered the apartment she shared with her soon to be wife. Olivia smiled to herself; she couldn't wait to marry Alex. They hadn't decided on a date yet so she made a mental note to have that chat with Alex. She poked her head around the kitchen door; saw the pizza sitting there but no Alex. The brunette turned her head to the living area and saw Alex's glass of wine, but again, no sign of the blonde Attorney.

Olivia then noticed their bedroom door was shut and she could see a band of light from underneath the door. She thought she must have gotten tired of waiting for her and had gone to bed. So she went through to their bedroom and stopped in her tracks when she opened the door to find Alex sat on the bed, gagged with duct tape, with her hands and feet tied together with some kind of wire.

The detective didn't stop to think, she rushed to help her girlfriend but from the frantic shaking of Alex's head and the look in her eyes; she knew that was a big mistake on her part. It was then she felt cold metal to the back of her head and the voice she could never forget.

"Detective Benson, so nice of you to join us."

* * *

**A/N: I know, i suck! More on the way soon. I'm not going to ask you to review but it would be nice. :)**


	5. Critical

__

__

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner, life got in the way and i couldn't concentrate. Thankyou for all the reviews, im happy to know you guys are enjoying it :) Here's the next part, please enjoy :)**

PREVIOUSLY:

The detective didn't stop to think, she rushed to help her girlfriend but from the frantic shaking of Alex's head and the look in her eyes; she knew that was a big mistake on her part. It was then she felt cold metal to the back of her head and the voice she could never forget.

"_Detective Benson, so nice of you to join us."_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5

Olivia's blood ran cold. It was him. She swallowed hard and balled her fists up ready to throw a punch when she needed too. Olivia used her eyes to convey to Alex that everything was going to be ok.

"Turn Around." He instructed. Olivia turned around slowly to face him and found herself staring into the barrel of the gun and when she raised her eyes above it, she found cold dark eyes glaring back at her. Her right hand found her swollen belly as if to shield their baby from this monster before her.

"My my, looks like we've been busy." Harris said motioning to Olivia's belly.

Olivia glared back at him and said, "If you've hurt one hair on Alex's head, I will kill you."

He let out a dry laugh and in one swift movement the back of his hand met Olivia's right cheek and she was sent flying. The detective whacked her head off the side of the wardrobe and landed in a lifeless heap on the floor. Alex gave a muffled yell as Liv hit the floor.

* * *

Elliot Stabler was just about to climb into bed with his wife, Kathy, when his phone started to ring. He groaned as he reached for it.

"Stabler…Ok, ok…calm down, tell me what happened."

As Elliot listened to the call he frantically began to redress himself. "Ok, I'm on my way to the Squad room now, I'll call Cragen, you just stay put. We'll be there ASAP." He hit the end button, apologised to Kathy and headed to the station as fast as his legs, and car, would carry him.

* * *

"What's goin' on El?" Cragen asked as he entered the squad room.

"It's Harris, Officer James called and said he'd just woken up, felt like he'd been drugged or something. His driver side window was smashed. He thinks Harris is in Liv and Alex's apartment."

"Ok, this is what's gonna happen, I want to get a SWAT team together, and I want them covering the entrance and the exits to the building." He paused as he addressed the detectives in front of him. "Fin, Munch,"

"Yes Sir?" Fin and Munch stood up.

"You two will be on point outside, El and I, will go inside. I also want a team on the roof of the opposite building. Everyone got that?" The whole team nodded. "Now remember, there's one of our own in trouble, let's do what we gotta do to get this bastard. Let's go." The squad room was empty in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Alex starred in disbelief at Liv's motionless body lying there in the middle of the bedroom floor. Alex began scream at him as best she could through her taped mouth, she was straining to be heard so Harris lunged towards her but Alex had other ideas and kicked her tied feet into the air. Alex's feet came into contact with Harris's nose and knocked him backwards. He yelled in pain and then removed his hand from his nose to reveal blood dripping from it.

Alex knew she shouldn't have done that when she saw the rage burst in his eyes, she scrambled to move away from him but he leaped towards her once again and climbed on top of her. She struggled to free herself but he was too heavy and he pinned her beneath him. He took the gun from his pocket and pushed it hard against Alex's temple. Alex's heart continued to pound in her chest.

"That wasn't very nice now was it…Alex." He breathed her name and lowered the gun next to him on the bed. "I wasn't planning on killing you but pull another stunt like that and I won't hesitate." He smiled, bearing his teeth. Harris attained a knife from his pocket and held it to the blonde's cheek and then cut from her cheek bone to just above her jaw line.

Alex whimpered beneath him and a few tears fell from her eyes as the blood seeped onto the pillow below her. Harris cleaned the knife with his sleeve and climbed off of Alex and looked over to Liv.

"Detective Benson is missing all the fun." He said ominously. "I think we should do something about that." Harris strode to where Liv was lying and kneeled down, straddling her. He brought his knife to her shirt and ripped it from the top to the bottom. He stroked her abdomen which made Alex want to leap off the bed and tear him off of her.

Alex couldn't do anything but watch as he undressed her girlfriend. He then began to untie the buttons to her slacks. It was then Alex knew what was going to happen next, she tried to untie the wire from around her wrists, she wasn't going to let him rape Liv. As she kept struggling he looked over at her and laughed. He laughed so hard Alex fell back in defeat and sobbed her heart out.

"Pathetic." He sneered. "Give it up Alex, this is going to happen and you are going to watch every minute of it." Harris slid Olivia's slacks off her legs and just when he was about to take off her panties there was a crack and then Harris slumped to the floor next to Olivia. Alex jumped and curled herself into a ball on the bed.

Elliot ran into the bedroom and checked for a pulse on Harris as Cragen attended to Alex. "He's dead Cap'." Elliot shoved his body from Olivia and shook her but got no response. "Come on Liv, wake up." He cooed.

Alex felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Alex?" she flinched at the touch but when she looked up she was relieved to see it was Cragen. "Alex, it's ok, it's just me." Cragen gently cut the wire from her wrists and ankles and tore off the duct tape from over her mouth.

"Liv!" Alex ignored her own pain and squealed jumping off the bed to where Elliot was hovering over Olivia. "Is she ok?"

"She's unconscious, what happened?" El asked taking the radio from his belt.

Alex tenderly stroked Olivia's forehead. "Oh god…she fell…he hit her…her head against the wardrobe." She stuttered out. "Oh god, what about the baby?"

"Alex clam down, everything's gonna be ok." Elliot said, also trying to reassure himself. "SVU Portable to Central, we need a bus ASAP, Officer down!"

Alex leaned over Liv and rested her forehead onto the brunette's. "Please be ok baby, please."

* * *

As the rest of the squad cleaned up Alex's and Olivia's place and Harris was took to the morgue, Alex and Olivia were taken to hospital. Alex wanted to stay with Olivia but after being ordered to get her cheek seen to by El and Cragen, she relented. But she was soon back meeting up with Cragen, El, Fin and Munch in the waiting area after being stitched up.

"Where is she? Can I see her?" Alex asked.

"We're still waiting for the Doctor to come and tell us what's going on." El replied sinking into a nearby chair.

"Are you okay?" Fin asked placing a reassuring arm around her shoulder.

"I will be when Liv is."

"Are you the family of Olivia Benson?" A tall blonde female Dr asked from behind Alex. They all stood up and each of them nodded.

"Yes, how is she? Where is she?" Alex stepped forward.

"You are?" the Dr asked curiously.

"I'm her fiancée."

"I'm Ms Benson's doctor, Dr Lewis. Ms Benson suffered an intense blow to the back of her head which has caused some swelling on the brain; we had put her into a medically induced coma to see if that will help ease the swelling."

"Is she going to be ok?" Alex managed to choke out. "What about our baby?"

"Baby is doing well, heart beat was a little fast when Olivia was brought in but she's doing ok. The next 24 hours are critical; we will be keeping a close eye on her."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes but only one person at a time." Dr Lewis ordered. Alex looked around at the 4 men to make sure it was ok she went first. Without words they all assured her it was. Alex followed the doctor down the hallway and to the room where Olivia was.

Dr Lewis showed her inside and then left her alone. Alex didn't like seeing Olivia so weak, vulnerable and attached to machines. If Harris hadn't already been killed she would have hunted him down and killed him herself for putting them in this situation. She padded slowly towards the bed; all that could be heard was Liv's heartbeat and the baby's heartbeat. Alex took Liv's hand in hers.

The blonde wasn't sure if she was allowed to but in that moment she didn't care; she climbed onto the bed carefully, not wanting to disturb the wires attached to Liv. Alex lay down on her left side and draped her arm across Liv's belly.

She placed a tender kiss to Liv's shoulder. "Don't worry, Momma's going to be ok, she's strong. She won't leave us." The baby kicked where Alex's hand lay which made Alex laugh a little. But her laugh turned into tears and she gripped Liv's hospital gown tight. "I can't live without you."


	6. Strong

**A/N: Ok, its official, you guys rock! Thankyou again for the reviews, i do read every one of them even if i don't get the chance to reply. I'm only writing this because you keep me going. :) Hope i havent kept you waiting too long, hope you enjoy :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6: Strong**

Alex lay peacefully on the hospital bed with Olivia where she fell asleep the night before. She had been dreaming of Liv and their soon to be born baby. They were at the beach, laughing and playing in the water, far away from the nightmare of the previous day. She began to stir, her ears registering the beeping of the machines but she wasn't ready to wake up yet so she tried her hardest to go back into her dream. Just as she was beginning to drift off again, she felt movement beside her.

Her hand that was holding onto Liv's received a weak squeeze. Alex snapped her head up to look at Liv's face where she was met with wide open chocolate eyes.

"Alex?" the brunette whispered hoarsely.

"Liv! Oh thank god!" Alex craned her neck to kiss her fiancée's cheek.

The brunette's hand went to her belly in a panic, Alex saw this and smiled. "The baby's fine." She stroked Liv's belly. "You scared me though." The blonde let the tears fall freely down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Liv whispered with a drained smile. "What happened?" Liv asked, moving her hand slowly to rub her brow, her head felt like a truck had run over it.

Alex sat up and slid off the bed, taking Liv's right hand in her own. "You don't remember?" Liv shook her head.

"I remember coming home….finding you…and being hit by Harris," Liv trailed off.

Alex weighed her options, if Liv had no idea what happened after that, then there was a chance she would never remember, so she could lie and say nothing about what happened after that or she could tell the truth. Lying would save Liv the pain of knowing but Alex didn't want to lie to Liv because she knew, knowing her luck it would come back to bite her in the ass.

Olivia's vision had been blurry at first but her eyes were slowly coming into focus and she noticed the cut and stitches on Alex's left cheek. "Baby, your cheek?" Liv extended her hand to caress the blonde's injured face. Alex leaned in to her touch and closed her eyes, letting more tears fall. "Sweetie, tell me what happened?"

Alex took a deep breath and explained the events to her. "…and he undressed you and I couldn't do anything about it Liv, nothing, I was helpless, I'm so sorry." Alex was hysterical by the time she finished, Liv patted the space next to her and Alex once again climbed up. Olivia held Alex close whispering over and over again that it was ok and it wasn't her fault. But there was one thing Olivia had to know.

Olivia closed her eyes before opening them again. "Alex, did he rape me?"

"No, El shot him before he had the chance." Alex replied through her sobs.

Olivia let silent tears cascade down her cheeks, the relief of knowing he hadn't been able to do what he set out to, washed over her. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"You have no need to be sorry Liv, I'm just glad we're all ok." She smiled wiping her eyes.

"Me too." Liv said.

Alex stood up off the bed and kissed Liv's forehead tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The blonde brushed the hair from Liv's face. "I'm going to get the Dr, I'll be right back." Liv nodded and watched as Alex left the room.

Olivia placed both hands on her stomach. "Thank you for being strong with me."

* * *

**1 week later…**

After being allowed to go home, Olivia was confined to bed rest by Dr Lewis and Cragen had ordered her to not come back to work till after her maternity leave ended. Olivia was less than thrilled but after Alex promised to make her time off worth her while, she decided it was in her best interests not to object.

While Olivia had been in hospital, El, Munch, Fin and Cragen had helped clean up their apartment so she didn't have to come back to the 'scene' when she got out. Liv loved the guys in her life more than her own brother, who she only ever saw when he wanted something. But she didn't care, she didn't need him. They, along with Alex and the baby growing inside her were the only family she needed.

Olivia lay in the bed she shared with Alex, pillows stacked behind her to support her back and a book in hand that she had been wanting to read for so long but never go round to. Now she had a lot of free time so now was a good a time as any.

It was a Wednesday afternoon, the sun was shining brightly over New York and Liv was more relaxed than she had ever been. The memory of the previous week's events still prayed on both their minds but they refused to dwell on it. It was all about the future now. Alex breezed into the room, wearing a pair of Pyjama pants and a grey tank top, carrying a glass of orange juice for Liv. She placed it on the bedside table next to Liv.

"You know sweetie, you didn't have to take the week off. You should be at work, prosecuting people. I can take care of myself." Liv smiled sweetly.

"I know, but I like taking care of you." Alex positioned her palms both side of Liv's shoulders and hovered above her. "And didn't I say something about making it worth your while?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

"I think I remember you saying something to that affect."

"Well, here I am…" Alex bowed her head so their lips were almost touching. "...are you up to this?"

"Hell yes," Liv said, breathlessly. Having Alex in such close proximity always made her heart race.

"Good," Alex grinned pecking her lips quickly and then hopping over her to the other side of the bed. "Because we have a wedding to plan."

Olivia was dazed as to what just happened and was looking slightly flushed to say the least. Alex laughed at the expression on her face. Olivia turned to look at Alex. "You're not funny." She said, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Then why are you about to laugh?" Alex teased.

"Ok, you're a little funny but that," Liv motioned with her fingers. ", what you just did, was so not fair."

Alex laughed and then put her pretend serious face on. "Just a little funny?"

Olivia rolled her eyes dramatically. "You're hilarious, baby."

"That's why you love me." The blonde said proudly.

"I love you for many reasons but your humour is not one of them right now." Liv playfully folded her arms over her baby bump.

"Awww," Alex pouted stretching over from her position on the bed to kiss Liv's cheek, then her below her ear, then her jaw line and then taking the brunette's lips in her own. After a solid minute of making out, the need for air became too much so Alex pulled back. "There'll be more where that came from," Alex said. "After we discuss our wedding."

"What's there to discuss, we invite people, get dressed up, get married, go on our honeymoon and bing bang boom, you're my wife…now let's make out some more." Liv sat forwards as best she could and brought her lips to Alex's this time but Alex laughed and pushed her off.

"Baby, be serious, come on." Alex sat back and pulled some wedding magazines from the draw of her bedside table. "I thought we could get some ideas for our dresses and stuff from these."

Liv took one of the magazines from Alex and started to flick through it. "I actually have an idea I want to put out there."

"Ok, tell me."

"I never really imagined myself getting married until I met you and ever since then I've had one dream in my mind. I can see us getting married on a beach somewhere and every time I think about it, I get goose bumps because I can see you standing there, in white with the clear blue sea behind you and you look breathtakingly beautiful."

Alex wiped a stray tear from her eye. "A beach wedding it is."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, it sounds perfect." Alex took the magazine from Liv and tossed it over her left shoulder onto the floor. She pushed the other magazine's aside and snuggled into Liv's side where they shuffled so they were lying down.

"I can't wait to be able to call you my wife."

"I can't wait either." Alex beamed and nuzzled in closer.

"Lex, give me your hand." Liv instructed. Taking Alex's held out hand; she sat it on her stomach and laid her own hand on top. "Can you feel that?"

Alex's eyes lit up and she repositioned herself so her head was level with Liv's bump. "Hi there little one. I'm your Mommy." She smiled as their baby kicked. "I hope you aren't getting too comfortable in there, we can't wait to meet you. We love you so much already."

Olivia stroked Alex's hair. "She wants you to sing to her."

"Our daughter does? Or you do?" Alex teased.

Liv thought for a moment. "hmm both"

Alex agreed and turned her attention back to her belly. "If you turn out anything like your Momma, I won't be able to say no to you either." She chuckled.

* * *

**2 months later….**

"Hey baby," Alex said as she entered her apartment, shaking her coat and scarf off. They had just entered October and it was certainly getting colder by the day.

"Hey beautiful, how was your day?" Olivia asked from her horizontal spot on the couch.

"Good thank you, I won both of my cases." Alex smiled, walking over to her fiancée and kissing her 8month pregnant belly and then kissing Liv on the lips.

"I wouldn't expect anything else but a win from you, babe."

"How are you feeling?" Alex went to the kitchen to pour herself a drink. "You cooked?" she shouted.

"Yes I cooked, I'm pregnant, not an invalid." Liv smirked. "I'm feeling good, can't complain."

Alex re-entered the living area. "Why would you complain when you get sleep with me every night?" the blonde smirked back at her.

"Exactly." Liv replied, moving her legs so Alex could sit down. "Hey check this out," Alex watched as Liv picked her glass of water up from the table and put it on her bump and moved her hands away. "No hands." She laughed.

"You're such a dork." Alex rolled her eyes. Liv put her drink back on the table and sat up. "My feet are killing me." The blonde kicked off her shoes and started to rub her feet.

"Here, let me do that for you." Liv patted her lap, motioning for Alex to lift her feet up. Alex wasn't about to argue, Liv's foot rubs were the best. Liv began to massage Alex's tired feet. "That better?" Liv asked soothingly.

"Oh…much better." Alex laid her head back and closed her eyes. Alex started to lose herself in Liv's relaxing touch but her eyes flew open when she felt Liv tense up and squeal in pan.

Liv clutched her side and bent over. "Aahhh, god!"

Alex whipped her feet from her lap. "Baby, you ok?"

"Uh…yeah, I gotta go to the bathroom."

Alex helped Liv up off the couch. "You want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm ok, I'll be right out." Olivia waddled off to the bathroom, leaving Alex pacing their bedroom floor. After a few minutes, Liv opened the bathroom door and stood in the door way.

"Uh…baby, I think it's time." Liv said.

"Time? Time for what?"

"Barney and Friends!" Liv exclaimed. "What do you think Alex?" she asked pointing to her belly. The realization dawned on Alex's face. "My water broke."

"Oh, shit!"


	7. Delivery

**A/N: OMG thankyou soooo much for all the reviews for the last chapter, i didnt expect to get as many as i did, i think i hit a new record! So awesome of you all :) The reason why I'm only just publishing this chapter now is because I've had some trouble writing this one and im still not entirely happy with it. I hope you like it anyway and please let me know :) Are you ready to meet Baby Cabot-Benson? :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Delivery**

"But you have another 4 weeks till your due date!" Alex said closing the space between herself and Liv.

"Babies don't exactly keep to a schedule." Liv replied.

"Ok, the bags packed, and it's just as well we finished decorating the nursery last week. There's no need to panic!" Alex quickly crossed the bedroom to throw on a pair of shoes and also grab a pair for Liv before setting herself down in front of the brunette and sliding them on her feet.

"Uh baby, I'm not panicking. You are." Liv reached down to lift Alex's face to meet her gaze. Alex looked up, her beautiful blue eyes filled with anxiety. "Don't worry Lex, breathe." She soothed.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Alex took a deep breath and studied her fiancée's face. Liv looked radiant, totally calm and not at all daunted by what was to come later. Alex rose to her feet and cupped the side of Liv's face. "You look so beautiful right now."

Liv blushed. "You won't be saying that later when I'm pushing our baby out of me."

"Oh I will." The blonde said, picking up their bag, helping Liv to her feet and then they both headed to the hospital.

* * *

The taxi pulled up outside the hospital about 10 minutes later, Alex paid the driver then helped Liv inside. They took the elevator to the Maternity Unit which was located on the third floor.

After reaching the reception area and giving the nurse behind the desk all the information, the nurse took them down the corridor to a room where they could get themselves settled and comfortable. The nurse, who was short, dark haired and very young looking, hooked Liv up to various machines.

"There's a button on the side of the bed you can push if you need anything. I will be back shortly, along with Dr Morgan." She smiled warmly at both women before leaving them alone.

Olivia sat on the bed and Alex helped her get comfortable. "I feel another contraction coming!" Liv said as she grabbed Alex's hand and squeezed hard.

"It's ok, sweetie, just breathe. In and out." Alex coached calmly. Liv did as she was told and after a minute or so the contraction passed and Liv leaned back against the bed. Alex fluffed the pillow up behind Liv so she was more comfy. "Can I get you anything?"

Liv shook her head. "No thanks please just stay here with me."

"I'm not going anywhere." Alex perched herself on the edge of the bed and took Liv's hands in hers. After a beat the blonde spoke again. "Do you remember when you first told me you were pregnant?" Both their faces lit up at the memory.

**aoaoaoao FLASHBACK aoaoaoao**

**7 ½ months earlier….**

Olivia stood in the kitchen preparing dinner for her and Alex; she was lazily chopping vegetables and day dreaming when Alex popped her head around the door frame.

"Babe?"

Olivia was startled. "Geez Alex," she laughed.

"Sorry," the blonde said sheepishly. "I was just wondering if I had time to take a quick shower before dinner?"

Olivia checked her watch. "Sure."

Alex smiled and crossed the kitchen to where Liv was standing. "Where were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just now when I made you jump, you were in a world of your own."

"Oh, I wasn't really anywhere, just kind of zoned out for a minute." Liv said avoiding Alex's gaze but couldn't help but let a beaming smile cross her face.

"Something's up, I know it." Alex began to prod Liv's side which made Liv squirm as she is very ticklish.

"Alex, quit it!" Liv giggled. "Go take a shower."

"Fine but you better tell me later."

"If you say so." The brunette replied playfully swatting Alex's ass as she walked away. Alex winked as she rounded the corner out of sight.

Olivia couldn't stop her stomach from doing flips; she was so happy and so excited to tell Alex her news. Her plan was to make her a romantic dinner and then tell her over dessert but as she stood chopping vegetables, a better idea crossed her mind. After waiting a good few minutes, she dropped the knife on the counter, washed and dried her hands then padded to the bathroom.

She opened the door slowly so she wouldn't alert Alex to her presence. Alex was singing in the shower as usual, her favourite song _Hey Soul Sister_ by Train. Olivia smiled; she loved listening to Alex sing but she forced herself to focus on the job in hand. She crept to the bathroom mirror and began to write a message on the mirror. The steam from the hot shower leaving a substantial amount of condensation. Once she was done, she checked the message to make sure it was readable but her face fell when the words dripped away.

The brunette quickly dried off the mirror, glancing over her shoulder to make sure she was still going undetected by the blonde, exited the bathroom then returned with a brightly coloured pink lipstick in hand that neither she nor Alex ever wore.

She wrote the same message again, nodded in approval and then went into the bedroom, sitting herself on the bed to wait for Alex to come out.

Alex let the water pour over her aching body for a few seconds more before she reached for the knob to turn it off. She squeezed her hair of excess water, stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. Alex tipped her head upside down and picked up another towel to dry her hair. When she whipped her head back up, she froze on the spot. There on the mirror, was a big pink heart drawn on, with a message inside it which read:

"**WE'RE HAVING A BABY**

**xxx**"

Alex quickly pulled open the bathroom door and found Liv standing in front of their bed with the same beaming smile on her face from earlier.

"Are we really pregnant?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god," Alex breathed as she practically ran into Liv's arms. "We're really going to be parents?"

"Yeah baby, we are, but not just any parents, the best parents ever." The brunette grinned.

"Definitely," Alex agreed and pulled Liv's lips to her own in a passionate, loving embrace. Alex pulled their lips apart slightly. "I love you so much Liv."

"I love you too,"

Alex moved her right hand to Liv's abdomen and a few silent tears fell from Liv's eyes. Alex wiped them away with the pad of her thumb and kissed her cheek before holding the mother of their child in her arms.

**aoaoaoao END of FLASHBACK aoaoaoao**

"I remember it like it was yesterday." Liv said, stroking her belly.

"Me too. She'll be here soon, a real little human being."

Liv nodded. "What if we don't know what to do when she gets here?"

Alex chuckled. "We'll just know, baby."

* * *

**1hr 25 Minutes later….**

"Ok Olivia, you're dilated 10 centimetres." Dr Morgan said. "Your baby wants to come out, so you will have to start pushing when I tell you to ok?"

Olivia nodded through gritted teeth. Alex was holding her hand and had her free right arm wrapped around Liv's shoulders. "You can do this, sweetie."

"Ok Olivia, on my count, I need you to give me a big push." Dr Morgan requested softly. Olivia couldn't do anything but nod, the pain was so bad. She had been offered an epidural but Olivia wanted a natural childbirth. Which she now was sort of regretting. "1...2…3, push."

Olivia pushed with everything she had; her face turning red. Alex nuzzled the side of her face, planting reassuring kisses every now and then. Olivia fell back onto the bed warn out.

"That was really good Olivia, the baby's head is out." The midwife called from the foot of the bed next to Dr Morgan. "In a minute I need you to push again."

"You're doing so, so good baby." Alex reassured her crying fiancée. "You're nearly there."

"And again Olivia, 1…2…3."

Olivia lurched forward and pushed again. "It huuurrts!" she cried.

"I know it does honey, but it's nearly over and I'm right here." Alex soothed, mopping her sweat clad brow. Olivia once again fell back as she finished pushing.

"Well done Olivia, now all we need is one last big push and then you can relax." The midwife paused. "On my count,"

"I can't do it again." Liv said through her tears.

"Yes you can, Liv." Alex turned Liv's head to meet her eyes. "Just one more push, honey, you can do it, I'm so proud of you."

"I can't," Liv's bottom lip quivered. "It hurts, Lex."

"I know, I know." Alex kissed the side of her forehead and chuckled to herself at the pout on the brunette's face, she looked super cute. "You're nearly done baby, come on, squeeze my hand and let's bring our baby into the world."

Without the coaching from the midwife or the Doctor, Olivia pushed with all the strength she had left and then collapsed into Alex's arms.

"Good girl, Olivia." The midwife encouraged with a smile. The baby's crying filled the room and Alex kissed Liv's hand.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" she asked Alex, she nodded enthusiastically and cut the cord as instructed. The midwife cleaned their new baby up, wrapped her in a pink blanket and placed her on Olivia's chest.

"Time of birth, 11:27pm, 7lbs, 6oz." the midwife informed the new parents. Olivia gazed into the new-born's big brown eyes.

"Hey there." She cooed. "So you're the one who's been kicking me." She smiled. "I'm you're Momma," Liv beamed as she said those words. The baby girl in her arms seemed to be staring intently at her Mommies. Olivia had wanted to be a mother for so long and now she held her baby in her arms. "She's so tiny and so beautiful."

"Beautiful just like you." Alex smiled adoringly at her and the new bundle in her arms. "I love you so much Liv." A single tear escaped her eye.

Olivia looked up to her. "I know you do. I love you too."

Alex nodded as she took her new daughter's tiny fingers in her hand. Olivia smiled then returned her attention to their baby. "So what are we going to call her?"

* * *

**A/N: Here's where I need your help, i have two names in mind but i cant choose, so which one would you like her to be called? Bethany or Gracie? :)**


	8. Home

**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews, keep them coming! I read everyone and I'm loving that you are enjoying this. Also thank you to anyone who favourites this, or follows me etc on here, it means a great deal! :) I feel like this chapter is a little slow and not all sure if its any good but i'll let you be the judge of that. Thanks for voting for the name you wanted their baby to be called, there was one name that got the most votes so enough from me, on with the story. Hope you like :) **

**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY_

_Alex nodded as she took her new daughter's tiny fingers in her hand. Olivia smiled then returned her attention to their baby. "So what are we going to call her?" _

**Chapter 8: Home**

After Olivia had been cleaned up and the baby had been checked over, both Mother and Baby were taken to another room where they would be kept overnight for observation. The doctor assured the new parents that their daughter was perfectly healthy for being born early, and there was nothing to be concerned about. Olivia was sitting up in bed with their baby in her arms and Alex was perched on the edge of the bed with her arm around both of her girls.

"We settled on either Bethany or Gracie, right? What name do you prefer?"

"I was going to suggest Gracie Bethany Cabot-Benson or Bethany Gracie Cabot-Benson but those are mouthfuls" the brunette scrunched her nose up.

Alex nodded in agreement. "How about we count to 3 and then both say the name we like best?"

"Ok, 1, 2, 3..."

"Gracie!" they said in unison and then laughed.

Olivia studied her daughter who was looking back at her intently. "Gracie, I'd like you to meet you're Mommy. " Olivia lifted her up with the little strength she had left and Alex took Gracie from her arms.

"Gracie. I love it." Alex leant down and placed a kiss to Liv's lips. Gracie started to fuss a little until she was comfortable. "Hi, aww, sshh" she comforted. "You're Momma and I love you very much and you will never want for anything." She kissed Gracie's head and watched as her eyes closed.

Alex stood up and wandered around the room with Gracie, whose eyes opened every now and then. A few minutes later she glanced over to Olivia who was now fast asleep. Alex knew she was worn out. Since the baby was now sleeping too, Alex gently placed her in the plastic crib next to the bed and made sure she was wrapped up. The attorney couldn't stop staring at her; she was worried she would miss something if she did. She stroked the baby's cheek before managing to pry herself away.

Alex took her shoes off and hopped up onto the bed carefully as to not wake a very exhausted Olivia. She stretched out next to Liv and wrapped her left arm around her waist. Olivia stirred and wrapped the blonde's arm tighter around herself.

"Mmm, love you." Liv mumbled.

Alex smiled and kissed her exposed shoulder blade. "Love you too." She replied before falling asleep herself. It had been a very long day.

* * *

A couple of days later, Liv and Gracie were home and just getting settled into some kind of routine. It was a little after two in the afternoon and Liv had just fed Gracie so she went to put her down for a nap. Liv stepped into the nursery which was decorated with pink walls and white furniture. Liv placed Gracie gently into her crib on the far wall. She turned the baby monitor on and sat down on the rocker that stood in the corner of the room next to the crib. She rocked herself slowly, the steady breathing of her sleeping infant soothing her into a light sleep herself.

"Liv?"

Liv opened her eyes to see Alex kneeling in front of her. "Hey." She smiled sleepily.

Alex smiled back, lovingly and rose to feet. "Come on sleepy head, bed." The blonde extended her hand out to the brunette.

Liv sat forward to rouse herself. "I'm fine, I just drifted off."

"Baby, you're exhausted, you need to get some sleep. Now give me your hand." Alex waited and then gave Liv the look that said 'Don't argue with me'. Liv rolled her eyes then took Alex's hand and let the blonde lead her to their bedroom.

"You know you should sleep when the baby sleeps." Alex stated as she pulled down the covers and let Liv slide under.

Liv settled herself into the very comfy and inviting bed. "'Kay, but just for a few minutes." Liv's heavy eyes started to close on her, her body betraying her words.

Alex laughed softly. "Just for a few minutes." She agreed but knew Liv would be out for a while now or at least until Gracie woke up again. Alex pried the baby monitor from the brunette's hands and bent down to kiss Liv's forehead before quietly padding out of their bedroom and closing the door to.

Since both her daughter and fiancée were sleeping soundly, Alex used her free time to read over a few case files that she had brought home with her. She had taken the same amount of maternity leave as Liv so she could be there for Liv and so she wouldn't miss out any precious time with Gracie.

Alex put the monitor on the coffee table then set herself down on the couch with her feet resting on the table and began to scan her case notes. She had every intention of getting some kind of work done but she was distracted by the sound of Gracie's even breathing coming through the monitor. It was such a calming sound. Gracie had only been in their lives for a few days but Alex couldn't imagine life without her. As she listened, her mind drifted to the sleeping form in the next room. The attorney didn't think it was possible to love Olivia more than she already did but that was proven wrong when she watched Liv push their baby into the world.

The sound of a babies cries pierced her thoughts and her eyes shot open as she sat forward, the file that had been on her knee was now on the floor. As her eyes came into focus the blonde realised she'd fallen asleep and the baby crying was Gracie. She shut the monitor off and made her way to the nursery.

Alex leaned over the crib and found Gracie, red faced and crying her little eyes out. She picked up the baby, carefully supporting her head and rested her on her shoulder and chest, rubbing and patting her small back to calm her.

"Ssshh, its ok, you're ok," Alex said softly. "Mommy's here, you're ok."

Gracie's crying wasn't subsiding and Alex knew she couldn't be hungry because she was fed not that long ago so she changed her diaper then held her again. Alex kissed her daughters head and willed her to stop crying, not for herself but for Liv who was still sleeping in the next room. Alex started to bounce her up and down softly to see of the motion would soothe her but it didn't.

"Sweetie, it's ok." She said again but Gracie was still wailing. Alex walked around the room and started to sing to her which worked a little bit. Then Alex had an idea, she took Gracie into the living room and turned on the stereo. She pressed play and the song she loved started to play. Alex adjusted the volume so it was gently streaming through the speakers and sang along.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_  
_I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind_  
_Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream_  
_I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_  
_Hey, hey, hey_

Within mere seconds Gracie's crying stopped. Alex tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. She swayed gently to the music, resting her cheek on Gracie's forehead. "All you wanted was music, baby girl." She cooed happily. Alex was so lost in the song and Gracie she didn't hear Liv come up behind her until she felt a pair of warm arms slide around her waist.

The blonde smiled and melted into Liv's embrace. "I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Liv shook her head as she kissed Alex's shoulder. "She felt really tense so I thought some music and dancing might help."

"You're a natural." Liv commented with a kiss to Alex's neck. Alex beamed in response.

Olivia repositioned herself so she was now cuddling both Alex and Gracie and swaying to the music with them. They both watched as their daughters eyes slowly started to close again now that she was relaxed. Liv and Alex were about to sit down together on the couch when a knock at the door interrupted them. Alex moved from Liv's embrace to the door as a still tired Liv collapsed onto the couch. The blonde opened the door to find, El, Fin and Munch on the other side.

"Hey guys," Alex smiled. "Come in." she said stepping aside.

"El, what are you doing here?" Liv asked from the couch,

"We came to see Gracie of course." El replied. "And we brought gifts," he said waving a bag in front of Liv's face."

"Oh you shouldn't have." Alex said taking a seat next to Liv.

"We wanted to; she's the newest member of our family." Fin took a seat diagonally across from Liv.

El looked to the sleeping baby in Alex's arms. "Let me see her." Alex stood up and handed Gracie over to El gently. "Hey there beautiful, I'm your Uncle El, I'm the cool one."

"In your dreams, there ain't nobody cooler than her Uncle Fin." Fin said proudly with a smirk.

"Hey, what about me?" Munch piped up.

"You were never cool." El replied laughing.

"God help Gracie growing up with this lot around her." Alex teased. "You're worse than children."

Liv pondered that for a minute. "Yeah, uh... Alex I'm thinking we should move."

"Ouch Liv, you'd be lost without us." Munch said as El gave him Gracie. Truth be told, Liv would be lost without them but she wasn't going to admit that to them right now.

"I'd manage, besides, I have Alex and Gracie and they're all I need." The brunette kissed Alex's cheek.

"Badass Benson's gone all soft on us." Fin joked.

As the three men took it in turns to meet their 'niece', Alex and Olivia opened the gifts they had brought. Liv picked up the gift bag that Elliot had brought for them and inside were quite a few pink and white onesies and booties.

"These are so cute, where did you get all these?" Liv picked a baby pink onesie from the bag and held it up to take a better look.

"They were from when my girls were babies. Me and Kathy are done having kids," Elliot paused when he saw Liv raise an eyebrow in pretend shock. "Yes, you heard me, no more kids."

"Thank you, tell Kathy we appreciate it." Liv smiled up at her best friend.

"Oh and there's a new one in there that Kathy got online and she said and I quote, '_I just had to buy it for them_.' "

Liv searched underneath all the clothes and found a little white t-shirt still in the packaging. She lifted it out and laughed when she saw the front of it. In pink writing across the chest it said '_My Mommies love me_.' "Oh I love it!" Liv flipped it round to show Alex.

Alex laughed. "Awww look at that!"

"I kind of didn't get you guys anything because I'm not a good shopper and then I thought having me as an Uncle is probably the best present the kid could ever get." Munch said which gained a snort from Elliot's direction.

"Ever the modest, John." Liv smirked.

Alex picked up the present from Fin. Fin was holding Gracie and was clearly mesmerized by the small bundle. Alex tore off the wrapping paper and squealed in awe when she saw what was inside. The blonde lifted it from the paper to show everyone and Liv's face lit up at the tiny leather jacket.

Alex held it up to Liv and said. "You cannot be serious!"

Fin looked over to both the women with a grin on his face. "I knew you'd like that."

"Like it? Love it more like!" Liv exclaimed.

"She's got the leather jacket so now all she needs is Liv's attitude and swagger to go with it!" El joked.

"I don't think so; I can handle one Liv but not two!" Alex said shaking her head.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ bad."

The room fell silent.

Liv turned to Alex with a mischievous glint in her eye. "I thought you loved my attitude and swagger, you said it really turns…"Alex quickly covered Liv's mouth with her hand.

"They don't need to hear that." Alex glared at Liv over the top of her glasses.

"Yeah we do." Elliot nodded.

"The next time the three of you come over together, I'm not letting you in." the blonde glared at the three of them, but then her face softened and she moved her hand away from Liv's mouth.

"Next time I'll bite you." Liv wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. Alex swatted her thigh playfully. The funny banter and teasing went on for a little while longer before El, Munch and Fin said their goodbyes and headed to their respective homes.


	9. Impatient

**A/N Hey guys, i kind of feel like a parrot but i just want to say a huuuuuge thankyou for all the reviews, you make me want to keep writing this, thankyou so much! I apologise that this chapter is a little shorter than the rest but i hope you don't hold it against me :) and yes Hey Soul Sister by Train is one of my favourite songs hence why i keep using it and i just thought it would be a song that Alex would love too :) Please enjoy this next chapter. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Impatient**

3 weeks later….

It was breakfast time in the Cabot-Benson household; Liv was sat at the dining table breast feeding Gracie, while Alex was sat opposite eating some toast and reading the morning paper. Alex glanced up from the article she was reading and her heart swelled at the sight of her soon to be wife and daughter. Liv felt a pair of eyes burning into her so raised her head and met Alex's gaze

"What?" Liv grinned.

"Nothing." Alex replied smiling then picked up the newspaper again. Liv kept her eyes on Alex and watched as Alex eyed her over the top of the paper.

Liv gazed down at Gracie to make sure she was still feeding properly. "Alex?"

"Mmm?" the blonde mumbled after taking a bite of her toast.

"I've been thinking about our wedding."

Alex tucked the paper away, pushed her toast to one side and rested her elbows on the table. "What about it?"

"I don't want a beach wedding anymore."

Alex furrowed her brow. "Why not?"

"Because if we had a beach wedding, we would have to at least wait till the summer and to be honest I can't wait that long."

A wide grin spread across the blonde's face. "Impatient much?"

Liv chuckled. "Baby I'm serious, I'm tired of waiting. I just want you to be my wife."

"I would like nothing more than to be your wife too." Alex said.

"I was thinking we could get married at City Hall."

"But we're nearly entering December; I don't think there will be any gaps free…" Alex trailed off.

"It doesn't have to be straight away but the sooner the better." Liv flashed Alex her lop sided grin and put Gracie on her shoulder so she could burp her. "I'd marry you right here right now if I could."

"Anything for you," Alex stood from her chair and walked round to the other side of the table to plant a lingering kiss on Liv's lips. "I'll make some calls." The blonde added before picking up her empty plate and mug and taking them into the kitchen.

Liv finished burping Gracie and took the 3 week old into their bedroom to change her. Liv laid her down onto the changing mat on the bed and started to change her clothes and diaper. Gracie didn't make a sound, she was perfectly content just lying there, and it was as if she was watching Liv's every move. "You're such a good girl Gracie," Liv cooed over her. "Now if only you would sleep all the way through the night, we'd all be happy." Liv joked.

"Gracie, tell your Momma she's crazy."

Liv looked to the bedroom doorway to see Alex leaning against the door frame with a cheeky grin on her face. "Crazy for you." Liv replied as she finished the last buttons on Gracie's onesie.

Alex sauntered over to Liv's side and wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist. "She looks like you."

"You think so?"

Alex nodded then pulled Liv's hips around so she could face her. "I have an idea; I've got to head over to work to grab a couple of things, so I'm going to take Gracie with me, show her off." Alex grinned. "You can stay here and relax, have some you time."

"That does sound pretty amazing; does that make me a bad mother?"

"No, of course not," Alex glanced down at Gracie who was still content and staring up at her mothers. "You're up most of the night with her, Liv."

"So are you."

"Not as much as you are though and Liz has been on at me to take her in so she can see her."

"Ok, you win." Liv smiled and placed a kiss to Alex's lips. "Love you."

"Love you more." Alex replied, kissing her again. Alex reluctantly pulled herself away from the brunette's embrace and went to the wardrobe and pulled out their baby carrier. While Alex got herself and Gracie sorted Liv packed Gracie's changing back with spare diapers, baby wipes, a couple of bibs and a bottle that Liv had made up for Alex when she wanted to feed their daughter.

The blonde pulled on a pair of jeans and t-shirt, and then put her faithful tan trench coat on. She made sure Gracie and herself were wrapped up well to shield them from the cold New York winter before strapping the baby carrier to her body. When Alex and Gracie were ready, Liv lifted their daughter up, kissed her goodbye and carefully put her into the carrier. Gracie started to cry a little but as soon as Alex held her tiny hands and both mothers fussed over her, she settled down nicely.

"We'll only be gone a couple of hours or so Liv." Alex told her as unshed tears filled the brunette's eyes.

"I know, but I haven't been apart from Gracie since she was born and…" Liv trailed off, her hormones still all over the place.

Alex caressed Liv's cheek then kissed her other cheek tenderly. "Don't cry baby," Alex chuckled at Liv's sensitivity.

Liv laughed at herself and then dried her tears. "I know I'm just being stupid."

"You're not, its perfectly natural sweetie."

"We'll be back shortly," the blonde waved one of Gracie's hands, "Say bye Momma we love you." Alex said in a baby voice.

Liv giggled. "I love you both too." She kissed Gracie again and then kissed Alex. "Be careful."

"We will." Alex replied.

* * *

When Alex arrived at work, she made her way up to Elizabeth Donnelly's floor but that took longer than expected as her colleagues stopped her at any given opportunity to see her new arrival. Alex didn't mind though, she was proud as punch and more than happy to show Gracie off.

Alex finally reached Liz's office about twenty minutes later. Gracie was sleeping soundly in her carrier now so Alex rapped lightly on her door.

"Come in." the voice on the other side said.

Alex entered the office and waited for Liz to lift her head from whatever it was she was doing. When she did raise her head, Liz's face changed from pensive to a beaming smile that perfectly mirrored Alex's. Liz rose to her feet and walked around to the other side of her desk.

"Alexandra, she's adorable."

"I think so too." Alex agreed.

"May I?" Liz asked, motioning to hold her.

Alex nodded and helped Liz take her from her carrier into her arms. Gracie didn't make a sound; she was definitely out for the count, well until she was hungry again. Liz settled the sleeping baby in her arms and perched herself on the edge of her desk while Alex took a seat in front of her. Liz gazed at Gracie adoringly for a few minutes before she looked to Alex.

"Motherhood suits you, never thought I'd see the day." Liz teased.

"Neither did I Liz, but Liv changed all that."

Liz watched as Alex leaned back in her chair and seemed to drift off. It was clear she was thinking about Olivia, the small smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth, the slight blush that rose in her cheeks and the contented sigh gave her away. Liz had never seen Alex so relaxed and Olivia was the one responsible for it. The old Alex was so rigid and always had a cool exterior but the Alex that was sat before her was so much more peaceful and laid back. The judge had decided Alex had been day dreaming too long so snapped her fingers and brought Alex back to her office.

Alex shook head. "Sorry, too busy thinking."

"About Olivia, no doubt?"

"Maybe." Alex replied, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How is Detective Benson doing?"

"She's great, tired obviously but...great." Alex sighed happily.

"Have you set a wedding date yet?" Liz asked taking the seat next to Alex and every now and then gazing down at Gracie in her arms.

"Not exactly…"

"What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing. Liv told me this morning she's tired of waiting and just wants us to be married."

Liz paused waiting for Alex to say more but Alex said nothing. "Again I ask what are you waiting for?"

Alex chuckled. "If it was that easy Liz, I would definitely marry Liv today, no questions asked."

Liz looked up from Gracie to Alex with a twinkle in her eye. "Who says it can't be easy?"


	10. Finally

**A/N: Hello, me again :) thankyou for the reviews on my last chapter, i really appreciate the feedback and kind comments :) This next chapter took me a while to figure out because i wanted to get the vows just right and i think i managed ok but im still a little nervous about posting this chapter but i hope you like it. Please do let me know. :)**

**

* * *

**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Alex chuckled. "If it was that easy Liz, I would definitely marry Liv today, no questions asked."_

_Liz looked up from Gracie to Alex with a twinkle in her eye. "Who says it can't be easy?" _

**Chapter 10: Finally**

A couple of hours later, after Liz had taken Alex out for lunch to discuss the plan, they were in a taxi on their way back to Alex's apartment. Liz smirked as she looked over at the blonde beside her, everything was going according to plan and Alex had no idea.

Over lunch, as Alex fed her daughter, Liz had said that if they wanted to get married today then she would do the honours and marry them, Alex had been dubious at first but after thinking about it for all of, sixty seconds, she was more than on board. Liz said they would need a witness to be there and Alex was sure Elliot would step up to the plate for them. So as the taxi made its way through the city traffic Alex took out her cell phone to call Elliot.

"_Stabler."_

"Hey El, its Alex, are you busy?"

"_Not really, what's up?" _

"How fast can you get over to our place?"

"_Uh…I'm already here."_

"Oh really? Well that's great; tell Liv I'm on my way home."

"_Will do, see ya in a few."_ Elliot hung up.

Alex turned to Liz. "El's already there." The blonde took a deep breath and kissed the top of Gracie's head.

"Don't be nervous Alexandra, there's no need to be." Liz reassured her with a squeeze of her arm.

The taxi pulled up outside of Alex's building, Liz paid the fare then exited the vehicle and going round the other side to help Alex out too. Alex looked up and took another deep breath to calm her nerves before following Liz inside.

When they reached their apartment Alex slowly opened the door and wasn't at all expecting what she found on the other side. The living area was decorated with strategically placed candles, giving off a warm glow and white and pink rose petals scattered around the floor. Alex walked slowly further into the apartment in awe at the sight before her. She glanced briefly at Liz behind her who winked back, with a knowing smile on her face.

"Liv?" Alex called out.

Liv came out from her hiding place in the kitchen, with Elliot behind her. "Hey beautiful." Liv wasn't wearing a spectacular outfit, she wore a black tank top and a pair of dark jeans, but to Alex, Liv looked amazing.

"You planned all this?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Liv replied. "I couldn't wait any longer; I want the world to know that you're mine for life. I know this isn't exactly a traditional wedding-"

Alex reached for Liv's hand and cut the brunette off. "-but we aren't exactly a traditional couple." the blonde smirked and moved closer to Liv.

"Are you ready to marry me?" Liv tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down at the floor shyly.

"More than ready, Liv." Alex said lifting her chin to meet her gaze. Liv squeezed Alex's hand and brought it up to her lips and pressed a tender kiss to her knuckles.

"Let's get you two married." Liz said softly from behind Alex. Liv and Alex both nodded and then Liv lifted Gracie who was sleeping from her carrier and gave her to Elliot. Gracie stirred a little but didn't wake up. Alex untied the carrier from her body and tossed it onto the couch. Liv and Alex stood facing each other, Liz came to stand before them and Elliot stood behind them holding Gracie.

Liz started. "We have gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Olivia and Alexandra."

Alex and Olivia couldn't take their eyes off each other. So what if they weren't dressed up to the nines, or surrounded by flowers or white ribbon or any of that kind of stuff, those things were only materialistic. The two women had everything they needed right there, their daughter and each other.

"Marriage is the promise of hope between two people who love each other sincerely, who honour each other as individuals, and who wish to unite their lives and share the future together. In this ceremony, Olivia and Alexandra dedicate themselves to the happiness and well-being of each other, in the new life they now undertake."

Liz looked to Liv. "Olivia, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Alexandra, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?"

"I am." The brunette replied her eyes fixated on Alex. Standing before the blonde attorney, Liv thought back to when Alex proposed to her. She never thought in a million years she would be marrying Alex Cabot – The Ice Princess. There was nothing icy about her though, Liv knew that from day one but she was most definitely a Princess in the Detectives eyes.

"Alexandra, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Olivia, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?"

"I am." Alex bit her lower lip through her smile. It was finally happening, she was marrying Olivia Benson.

Liz couldn't help but be in awe of the couple in front of her, they showed more love for each other with just a look, than most of the straight couples she knew. "Will you please join your hands?"

Olivia took Alex's hands in hers.

"No other human ties are more tender and no other vows more important than those you are about to take. Both of you come to this day with the deep realization that the contract of marriage is sacred as are all of its obligations and responsibilities. Do you have your own vows?"

Alex nodded then Liz motioned for Olivia to go first. Olivia took a deep breath before beginning her speech. "Alex, love of my life, I love you." That was all Liv managed to get out before her voice broke, tears forming in her eyes. "Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I found mine." Liv paused to swallow the huge lump forming in her throat. "I know that you are the only one for me, you know everything about me, and still choose to spend the rest of your life with me. I am happy and I am so unbelievably grateful that you came into my life. And now that I have found you, I will never let you go. I promise you, Alex, that I'll hold you, cherish you, support you and care for you for the rest of my life."

Alex let the tears fall freely down her cheeks and said her vows. "Olivia, do you remember the very first day we met in the squad room? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I knew I had to spend the rest of my life with. When we started dating my life all fell into place, you made me who I am today, you are the reason I breathe. You're the mother of our child, who is so beautiful and I know you're scared of what you may have passed onto her via your own mother but honey, if she turns out anything at all like you, she will be perfect." Alex watched as Liv's tears flowed freely at her words. "You aren't just my lover but also my best friend. I love you so much and I promise to love, cherish you, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, respect you and honour you as you deserve for the rest of my life."

Both women were overcome with emotion at the others words, even Elliot had to wipe a tear or two away. Liz rubbed each woman's shoulder. "Are you both ok?" she grinned.

"Yes." Alex and Olivia replied, laughing softly.

"Good, do you have the rings?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, right here." Elliot chirped up, dug into his pocket and fished out the rings then handed them to Liz.

Liz gave one of the rings to the brunette. "Olivia, repeat after me. With this ring, as a token of my love and devotion, I thee wed."

Olivia slid the white gold wedding band onto Alex's finger. "With this ring, as a token of my love and devotion, I thee wed."

Alex's smile never left her face as she repeated the same words. "With this ring, as a token of my love and devotion, I thee wed." She slid the other identical ring onto Olivia's finger.

Liz let them have a moment before she continued. "Olivia and Alexandra have asked you, Elliot, to serve as their witness for the signing of their marriage license."

Elliot stepped forward, carefully manoeuvred Gracie in his arms and signed where he needed to on the marriage licence. Liz mouthed thank you to him before returning her attention back to the two women. "By the power vested in me by New York City, I now pronounce you married, you may kiss your bride." She finished with a wide grin.

Olivia pulled Alex close to her. "Finally." She whispered and then took Alex's lips in her own. Their kiss was deep and passionate. All the emotions of the last few months pouring into that one kiss. It was official now; they were married, together forever. Elliot and Liz clapped as they kissed. Once the kiss ended, Alex leaned back to gaze deep into Liv's eyes.

"You're forever mine now, Liv."

"Forever yours, baby." Liv replied, as she closed the gap and planted another sweet, slow kiss to her wife's lips.

Elliot cleared his throat. "Ok that's enough of that," he chuckled. "How about some champagne?"

"Definitely time for some champagne." Liz agreed and was about to follow Elliot and Liv into the kitchen to retrieve a glass when Alex tugged on her shoulder and enveloped her in a bear hug.

"Thank you," Alex whispered in her ear.

Liz closed her eyes as she held the attorney close. "You're more than welcome Alexandra. I'm just happy to see you happy."

Alex stepped back and smiled. "Thank you." She said again.

Liz rubbed her shoulder. "Stop thanking me and go celebrate with your wife."

Elliot and Olivia came back from the kitchen with three glasses and the champagne in hand. Since Liv was breast feeding she had to stick with orange juice. Liv took Gracie from Elliot so he could open the bottle. Alex moved to stand beside Liv who wrapped her free arm around her waist. Alex snuggled into her side and stroked the side of Gracie's cheek who was still sleeping soundly despite the noise coming from the four adults.

"A toast," El announced after the bottled popped open and he started to pour out the drink. Once all the glasses were filled they all held their glasses up. "To Liv and Alex, may you both always be happy and healthy. You guys belong together and I am honoured to have been here to celebrate this with you."

"Here here." Liz said before they all clinked their glasses then Alex and Liv shared another kiss. The four adults celebrated for a while longer but El and Liz said their goodbyes when Gracie was stirring, letting her Mommies know she was hungry.

As Liv fed her daughter, she couldn't wipe the smile from her face, she had everything she'd ever wanted. She had Alex who was now her wife and the child she'd always craved. Sure, they'd had to jump over so many hurdles to get to that point but in the end, it was totally worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Well, i do hope you liked this chapter, you can always review and let me know *hint hint* lol. I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last in this story, and i'm hoping to have it up this sunday :) i would love to put it up tomorrow but my work simply won't allow it :( anyway, thank you for reading as always! :) **


	11. Lucky

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. PLEASE BEAR IN MIND BEFORE PROCEEDING. **

**A/N: As always thankyou very very much for the reviews, always appreciated :) i apologise for not updating yesturday...but in my defense i didnt sleep at all last night so technically it could still be Sunday to me lol. I said this chapter would be the last but its actually the next chapter that will be the last, i got myself confused, which isnt hard to do. Hope you enjoy this chapter, drop me a line and let me know, thankyou :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 11: Lucky**

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again; Lucky we're in love in every way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed..._

Olivia Cabot-Benson lay across the bed she shared with her wife, on her left side, her left arm holding her head up, trying her best too feel sexy as she waited for Alex to return from the bathroom. Olivia had never had any body image issues before but since having Gracie, she hadn't' been feeling all that desirable. She changed positions a few times, from leaning back on both her elbows to lying flat on her belly with her legs crossed at her ankles but the brunette ended up back in her original position. It was their wedding night and Alex had told Olivia she had a surprise for her before dashing into the bathroom. She huffed and glanced at the time, Alex had been in there for a good twenty Minutes.

"Alex, come on, you're killing me here!" Liv shouted, messing her hair up with her right hand.

"I'm coming!" came Alex's muffled reply from the other side. The door to the bathroom cracked open an inch. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for last three hours Lex, now get out here." Liv said.

Alex laughed at her wife and pushed one leg through the door. Liv's heart started to beat just that little bit faster when she her leg appeared, then another leg and then Alex stepped out into the bedroom, hands on hips, with a devilish grin sprawled across her features. Liv swallowed hard at the sight of Alex in a silky hot pink bra and panties set.

Liv pushed herself up slowly onto her knees as her eyes trailed up from Alex's feet, to her thighs to her ever so toned abdomen, over her breasts where her gaze lingered for a few seconds longer before travelling up her neck, to her perfect red lips and then chocolate eyes met sky blue.

"You look…wow…" Liv stuttered.

Alex chuckled at the brunette's stunned expression. "Detective Benson, are we speechless?"

Liv opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out so she just nodded. Alex moved slowly towards the bed then climbed onto it, one knee at a time till she came face to face with Liv. The blonde traced her index finger up Liv's arm and grinned when she felt goose bumps arise underneath her fingertip. Liv stared deep into the blue eyes looking back at her then averted her gaze. Alex furrowed her brow, turned Liv's chin towards her and made Liv keep her gaze.

"Stop it." Alex said, sternly.

"Stop what?" Liv asked, pretending she didn't know what Alex meant.

"You. Are. Beautiful."

"But, Alex-"

"No buts Liv, I know you're self-conscious about your body after having Gracie but please," Alex pressed her lips to Liv's and lingered for a few seconds before pulling back. ", don't be. You Liv, are so fucking sexy to me, don't ever forget that."

Liv chuckled softly hearing Alex describe her like that and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." The blonde replied, her voice dropping lower with arousal. Alex leaned against the brunette, causing her to fall backwards slightly so she held Liv in her arms and lowered her slowly to the bed. Liv tried to roll her over so she could straddle the blonde but Alex held her down.

"Not happening detective," The blonde leant down to Liv's ear and whispered "I want to hear you scream my name."

Liv shivered at Alex's hot breath on her ear then watched as Alex hovered above her, her icy blue eyes clouding over with desire. Alex licked her lips then started to nibble on Liv's neck as Liv's hands roamed over Alex's back and sides. The blonde sat back up, pulling the brunette with her allowing her to kiss Alex's stomach hungrily, stopping briefly to allow Alex to pull her t-shirt over her head.

Alex pushed Olivia back down onto the bed, exposing bare naked flesh that needed to be touched. Alex palmed Liv's breasts, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her chest and stomach. As Alex moved lower down the olive skinned body, she stopped just above the waistband of her boy shorts and removed them with care, off the long legs of her detective. Alex sat back to survey the woman before her, completely naked, highly aroused and waiting for Alex to take her where she desperately needed to go. Alex began her ascent, placing gentle kisses from the brunette's calf to mid-thigh and gently raking her finger nails up towards her centre as Alex claimed Liv's lips with her own.

"Oh fuck…" Liv squeaked.

Alex smiled and pushed her left knee up between Liv's legs, feeling the wetness pooling around her knee. Liv rolled her head back in response to the motion. "You're so wet, sweetie."

"Mmm-mm," the brunette mumbled gazing into the eyes above her.

Alex let her body sink into the body below her, their lips centimetres apart. "I love you."

"I love you too." Liv replied reaching up to take Alex's lips in her own. The kiss was deep, passionate but slow, tongues fighting for dominance, a fight that Liv won. This time. Without warning Alex pushed two of her fingers between the two bodies, letting them graze ever so gently over the small bundle of nerves. Liv's body jerked at the contact causing her to moan into Alex's mouth.

Alex applied more pressure to Liv's clit, causing the brunette to writhe beneath her and grip the bed sheets tightly. "Aaaalex…"

"What baby?" Alex whispered.

"Need…inside." Liv choked out.

Alex did as Liv asked and inserted one finger, then two and curled her fingers inside the brunette.

"Oh …right there…so good." Liv cried out, biting on her index finger. Alex kept her movement at the same pace, every now and then letting her thumb brush against her clit again. The blonde nipped at Liv's neck and then left soft kisses to soothe the bite marks.

"Oh god, baby…yes!" Liv cried out again, her hips bucking beneath Alex.

Alex decided she had teased Liv enough so, she quickened her pace and felt extremely satisfied feeling Liv cling to her, nails digging in her back and her centre clamping around her fingers.

"Aaaaaaleexxxxxxx!" Liv screamed as the orgasm hit her tenfold. Alex placed another tender kiss to her wife's lips and then collapsed on the bed beside her, holding Liv as she returned from her high.

The brunette's body quivered, the small waves coming over her, slowly bringing her round again. "That was…wow." Liv said, still dazed.

"I've made you speechless twice in one night, wonders will never cease." Alex joked.

Liv laughed. "I can't think right now but when I can, I will have a witty come back for you." She said, her breathing starting to return to normal and heart rate slowing down

A comfortable silence came over them before Alex spoke a few minutes later. "Thank you for marrying me today."

Liv looked to Alex then turned onto her side to face her. "Thank _you _for asking me." The brunette rolled over onto the blonde and pinned her arms beneath her. "My turn." She said with a twinkle in her eye. Alex's body instantly responded to her words and she was definitely more than ready to scream Liv's name.

Alex lay collapsed on her back, panting. "Fuck me…"

"I just did." Liv quipped.

Alex giggled and tried to reach over to hit her playfully but her energy level was zero, so she slumped back into the bed. "Smart ass."

Alex rolled onto her side, her back to Liv, allowing Liv to pull her to her and spoon her. "We're actually married now." Liv said, not quite believing it.

"About time too. We wasted so much time before Liv. The amount of time we've spent apart, I don't think I could handle going through that again."

Liv kissed her shoulder. "Hey, we won't have too, sweetheart. You, me and Gracie will always be a family and we will always be together."

Alex squeezed Liv's hand tighter. "I know, I didn't think it was possible to be this blissfully happy." She smiled.

"Neither did i." Liv said, kissing the back of Alex's head. As they lay there, content in each other's arms, Gracie's crying came through the baby monitor. "Speaking of Gracie." Liv laughed and was about get up when Alex stopped her.

"I'll go, you stay here." The blonde turned her head to peck Liv's lips and then got out of bed. "Don't fall asleep on me."

"I won't," Liv pulled the covers up around her and snuggled down, shielding her from the cold air. She watched Alex throw on her robe and leave to attend to their daughter, before she knew it her eye lids started to close on her. The brunette willed herself to stay awake but the need for sleep was too great.

Alex returned to their bedroom about twenty five minutes later to find Liv, sleeping soundly. She crawled into bed beside her, wrapping her arms around the sleeping form. She sighed contentedly to herself as she settled down next to her wife. Life couldn't get more perfect if it tried.


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Wow I'm so relieved you guys liked the last chapter because i was really nervous about it :) Anyhoo the time has come for this story to end, so i just wanted to say a huge massive thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story, it means the world to me :) I hope this last chapter doesn't disappoint you, enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Epilogue**

**4 YEARS LATER…**

"Gracie, come on, time for bed." Alex called from the kitchen.

"Awww," the four year old wined as she stood from the couch and stomped her foot. "It still early!"

"Sweetie, it's after 9 O'clock, which means way past your bedtime." Alex said.

"But me want to see Momma." Gracie pouted. Alex sighed, Gracie was giving her the same pout as her other mother gave her, it was hard to resist but she stood her ground. She knelt down to her little girl's level,

"I know baby, but sometimes Momma works really long hours and she can't be home to tuck you in with me."

Gracie looked to her Mommy with sadness in her brown eyes. "But…I missed her."

"I know, sweetheart, I miss her too but she'll be home soon and she won't be very happy if you aren't in bed asleep." Alex warned.

Gracie sighed and relented. "Okaaaay." The four year old, who was the spitting image of Olivia with her big brown eyes and chestnut hair, held her arms out for Alex to pick her up. Once in Alex's arms she rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "You read a story for me Mommy?"

"Sure honey, what about _An Evening at Alfie's,_ you like that one." Alex said, as she laid Gracie down and tucked her in.

Gracie nodded enthusiastically. "It my favourtist one cos Alfie is four like me."

The blonde chuckled at her daughter. "Are you all comfy, sweetheart?" she asked, tucking the blanket in around her.

"Comfy as can be." Gracie grinned cheekily.

Alex laughed again and started to read her the book, within a few minutes, Gracie's eyes were getting heavier but Alex kept on reading because as soon as she would stop Gracie's eyes would fly open. So she had to be dead to the world before you could stop reading to her. Alex peeked over the top of the book and was going to finally put the book down, when she heard the apartment door open and keys jangle.

Unlucky for Alex, Gracie heard it too.

Gracie's eyes shot open, she bolted up right, threw the covers off and darted out of her bed. "Momma!" Alex sighed in frustration.

Olivia locked the door behind her trying to be as quiet as she could, knowing Gracie would be in bed but then she heard the familiar small voice call out from her daughter's bedroom. Liv let her forehead fall against the door as she closed her eyes, _Alex is gonna kill me_, she thought. Liv quickly took her gun and badge from her belt and put them on the table beside the door before turning to greet the four year old, wearing Disney Princess PJ's, running into her arms.

"Momma!" Gracie yelled happily.

"There's my baby," Liv said as she showered a giggling Gracie with kisses. "I missed you today."

"I missed you more." Gracie replied, wrapping her arms around Liv's neck.

"Wait a minute," Liv sat Gracie on her hip and glanced at her watch. "Shouldn't you be sleeping, little miss?"

Gracie buried her head in Liv's neck as Alex rounded the corner, with folded arms. "She _should_ be." Was all Alex said.

Olivia mouthed _sorry_ to her wife. "Gracie?" Liv tickled her side lightly making their daughter lift her head up. "Can you be a good girl for your Mommy and me and go get into bed?"

"Ok."

"I'll be right there to tuck you in." Liv called after her as she shook off her leather jacket and hung it up by the door. Alex stood rooted to her spot, leaning against the wall, arms folded, and glaring dead ahead.

Liv kicked off her shoes then stood in front of her wife. "Baby I'm sorry I'm so late, I couldn't get away." Alex didn't move she just seemed to be staring straight through Liv. The brunette reached behind her back and presented a single pink rose to her wife. "Happy Anniversary" Liv smiled softly.

Alex took the rose from Liv and held to her chest. "Happy Anniversary" The blonde's face cracked into a coy smile. As much as she wanted to be mad at Liv for being late home, on their anniversary, she just couldn't. She knew Liv would have done everything possible to get home as soon as she could. Alex pulled Olivia closer to her by the collar of her shirt and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss.

"Momma, I'm ready!"

Alex and Liv both laughed into their kiss when they heard Gracie shout, it seemed their daughter always interrupted their intimate moments. Alex pulled away. "She's been sulking for you all night."

Liv leaned in to press another kiss to Alex's lips. "I'll be right back."

Fifteen minutes later, Olivia came out of Gracie's bedroom and closed the door but left just enough room for the hallway light to shine in so Gracie wouldn't get scared. She made sure the door was locked and all other lights were off and went to join Alex in the bedroom.

Alex was lying in bed, reading when Olivia came into the room. "She's asleep, finally."

"I'm surprised she didn't fall asleep before now, she always gets sleepy around about 7-ish." Alex placed the book she had been reading on the bedside table and took her glasses off, placing them on top of her book.

"She will most likely be very grumpy in the morning." Liv said, taking off her shirt.

"Grumpy like you?" Alex teased.

"I am just not a morning person." The brunette tossed her shirt into the laundry basket and started to undo the zipper on her jeans. "Besides, you're one to talk, I remember quite a few occasions before we had Gracie where I literally had to drag you out of bed by your feet." Liv slid her jeans off and threw them in the same direction as her shirt then turned to face Alex, grinning, with her hands on her hips.

The blonde's breath hitched at the sight of her wife in only her boy shorts and black bra. "I'm not going to argue with you"

"That makes a change," Liv quipped. "May I ask why?" Liv arched an eyebrow.

"You think I can make a good closing argument when you're standing there looking like…the way you do? It's impossible."

"Like whatcha see, counsellor?" the brunette asked suggestively, moving towards the bed. Alex nodded, biting her lower lip. Liv climbed into the bed and straddled the blonde. She leant forward to kiss Alex, softly. "I'm sorry we couldn't go out and celebrate our anniversary this year, honey."

Alex rested her hands on Liv's thighs. "I don't care about going out Liv, I'm happy to stay in and keep you all to myself." The blonde raised her eyebrows.

"4 years, baby." Liv smiled.

"4 amazing years." The blonde corrected. "Liv, I have something to tell you,"

Liv kissed Alex's forehead and then moved off of Alex to sit beside her on the bed. "I'm all ears."

"You remember last month when we went to the fertility clinic?" Alex asked, curling her legs under her, turning to face her wife. Liv nodded. "It worked, baby." Alex whispered her voice shaky. "I'm pregnant."

Liv eyes grew wide, along with her smile. "We're having another baby?"

Unshed tears formed in Alex's blue eyes. "Yeah,"

Liv pulled the blonde to her and gave her a bone crushing cuddle. "Another baby" Liv breathed.

"I took the test this morning, I wanted to tell you straight away, so badly, but I decided to wait and tell you when you got home."

Liv kissed Alex's cheek and pulled back from their embrace. "I'm glad you did, because this is the best anniversary present ever." Liv wiped away the tears that escaped the blonde's eyes. "Baby, I love you so much."

Alex rested her forehead against Liv's. "I love you too."

Liv dipped her head to place a gentle kiss to the blonde's lips then took Alex in her arms and they snuggled down under the covers. The blonde rested her head in the crook of Liv's neck as Liv drew lazy circles with her finger tips on her back. It was so amazing to both women how it was as though they were made to perfectly fit together like two puzzle pieces. Alex craned her neck to place sweet kisses to Liv's jaw and entangled her left leg between Liv's.

"Liv, baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me?"

"You don't even have to ask." In one swift movement Liv was suddenly on top of Alex, her right knee pushing up to Alex's centre. Alex took a sharp intake of breath at the contact. Liv trailed kisses from the corner of her mouth, to her chin, her jaw line to just under her ear. Liv grinned when she heard Alex moan, low in her throat and draped one arm around Liv's neck. The detective played with the hem of Alex's tank top then reached under to cup Alex's breasts. She gasped and pulled the brunette's lips to her own.

"You're…so…beautiful," Liv whispered in-between kisses.

Just as the garments of clothing that remained, were about to be removed the door to their bedroom opened.

"Mommy, Momma?"

Alex and Olivia were both startled by the small voice. "Shit," they both whispered as they scrambled to make sure they were both sufficiently covered up. They sat up, slightly flustered and saw their daughter clutching her teddy bear. "What's wrong baby?" Liv asked, slightly out of breath.

"Had a bad dweam." Gracie said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Awww sweetie, come on up here with us," Alex told her as the 4 year old bounded to Liv's side, who picked her up and laid her down in-between them. As soon as Gracie was settled between them, she put her thumb in her mouth and kept her teddy bear close. Alex and Olivia both lay on their sides, facing each other, using their elbows to prop their heads up.

"What was your bad dream about Gracie?" Liv asked, gently rubbing her stomach soothingly.

"I don't 'member." The little girl replied, still sucking her thumb.

"It's ok, sweetie" Liv kissed Gracie's forehead.

"You ok now, sweetheart?" Alex stroked her daughter's forehead. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you, lots of boys and girls have bad dreams, but they aren't real baby."

"You just close your eyes," Liv said softly to which Gracie quickly obeyed. "Mommy and I are here" Both Liv and Alex watched their daughter and waited till her breathing had evened out.

Alex looked up from Gracie to Liv, who was smiling over at her. "Are you ready for another one?"

"Definitely, I think we've done pretty well with this one." Liv replied motioning to Gracie, taking Alex's hand in hers and kissing her knuckles. "I am sorry that this anniversary didn't turn out quite like we planned though."

"I'm not. Because I know there will be plenty more anniversaries to celebrate in the future." Alex smiled sweetly.

"That's very true, who knows in another four years' time, there could be 4 people in this bed." Liv joked.

Alex laughed softly, looking down at Gracie and kissing her forehead. "Sounds perfect." She whispered. Olivia rested her head on the pillow as she let out a yawn.

"Tired?" Alex asked affectionately.

"Exhausted" the brunette sighed.

"You should get some sleep; I think I might just read for a bit." Alex said, picking up her glasses and book again.

"Ok, goodnight sweetie, sweet dreams." Liv leaned up as Alex leaned carefully over Gracie to kiss her wife.

"Night baby, sweet dreams." Alex sat up and leaned against the headboard. Truth be told, she didn't have any intention of reading. She pretended to read until she knew Olivia was asleep then she put the book and her glasses away and lay back down. Her favourite thing to do before she went to sleep was watch Liv sleep, the rise and fall of her chest was almost soothing to her.

She glanced from her wife to her daughter and chuckled to herself at how alike they were. They were both lying in the same position; flat on their backs, their right arms resting on the pillow by their heads and the other arm on their stomachs. The only thing was missing to make them truly identical was a teddy bear under Liv's left arm.

As Alex watched them both sleeping, she wondered about their new baby growing inside of her. She caressed her still flat belly lovingly and her belly filled with butterflies. She smiled to herself and leaned back into the pillows. It wasn't long before she found herself falling asleep and that night, she dreamt of Liv, Gracie and their new baby that was on the way.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you did enjoy this last chapter :) I'm not sure if there will be a sequel to this but if there was enough interest in it, then i could possibly figure something out :) I will also be writing AO story with another AO author, so be sure to keep your eyes peeled for that one :) Thank you once again :)

Lizi :)


End file.
